Cure for all the questions
by CruorUmbra
Summary: Max, Alec and Cindy go undercover to a high school, to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this whole new experience? MA pliz review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!  
  
A/N this is my first fan fiction ever, I tried my best, so I hope you guys will like it! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
**Intro   
**  
(Logan's Apartment)  
  
Max was leaning against the glass window. She was staring into darkness for the last half an hour, she could hear Logan speaking, while typing something on the computer, but she didn't pay any attention she was lost in her own thoughts about her life and future. She began to question her and Logan's 'relationship' she thought that they were destined to be together, but then there was virus, and someone's always trying to hunt her down. But she decided to leave those thoughts alone and go have fun with Cindy.  
  
"Logan I gotta go, I'll drop by your place tomorrow k?" she said walking over to the door.  
  
"Yeah ok, bye" but before he could finish, he heard the door close, he sighted, and turned back to computer.  
  
Max hoped on her baby and rode into the darkness.  
  
(Max's and OC's Apartment)  
  
"Hey Boo, sup?" Cindy said walking out of kitchen. "Nothing much, you ready to hit the crash?" max said flashing OC a smile, but her eyes were sad. OC couldn't help but ask, "Hon what's on your mind?"  
  
Suddenly Max's eyes were filled with sadness and hurt she had to tell some one eventually so she started spilling her guts to OC  
  
"Well today when I went to see Logan, I kinda zoned out for half an hour thinking about my future... with or without Logan..."  
  
"Boo, wat are ya sayin', you breakin' up with the lover boy?"  
  
"I dono, the love that we had before was gone, since the day I got this bitch virus, but it's not only that, when I see him, I don't even know what to say to him, it's like we are two strangers in the same room, I just... I dono... I'm confused" Max set down on a chair and let out a sigh.  
  
"Sugah, don't worry, maybe it's just because you're giving up on a search for cure, don't Logan didn't give up on you, so boo don't give up on him, it aint over, till you both say it is. Have a little faith boo" Original Cindy said walking over to Max and hugging her by the shoulders.  
  
Max let a hot tears drop from her eyes, she was to confused with where this relationship was going and... Her thoughts were disturbed by a soft knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get that"  
  
She opened the door and saw Alec leaning against the doorframe  
  
"Hey OC, is Max home?"  
  
"Uhh yeh she is why?" Cindy said raising her left brow.  
  
"Umm I forgot my phone, so I came to pick it up"  
  
"Its on the table" Max whisperer but with Alec's super hearing he notices that her voice was sad and weak.  
  
He walked through the door ignoring Cindy. He stopped right in front of a chair where Max was sitting, her knees supporting her chin and her arms hugging her legs, her cheeks were wet from tears, and her eyes were slightly red. He kneeled down, so he was on the same eye level as her  
  
"Maxie, you alright" his voice was filled with concern, and his lips were curled in a sad smile.  
  
Max was a bit surprised that he even cared.  
  
'I'm fine, hey how bout all of us hit the Crash now huh?' she forced a small smile on her face.  
  
Alec knew that she wasn't alright, but he let that go for now. They were walking out the door when Alec's phone rang  
  
'hello.. hey Logan, what's up buddy?'  
  
"oh, yeh she's here, ok then we'll be there in five minutes" Alec hanged up, and looked over to Max, by the look on her face he could tell that she wasn't up for this.  
  
'No Alec, we're not going anywhere, we're going to Crash to have good time, we'll worry about saving the world tomorrow"  
  
"Hey, it's not like I want to, and that doesn't really sound like Max we all know" he finished and cocky grin formed on his face.  
  
"Sorry Maxie, but Logan said its Important"

A/N this is my first fan fiction eva, please review!


	2. Second thoughts

**Chapter 2**

**_Second Thoughts_**

(Streets of Seattle)  
  
Max was complaining all the way to Logan's place, but the truth was she just didn't want to go there because she didn't want to see the man she 'loves' she didn't want to start thinking the same things that she was thinking earlier that day.  
  
"Max I know you don't want to go any where in the middle of the night, but I don't really like the idea either, so how bout you'll stop complaining, we'll do the job that Logan will ask and the hell outa there, cuz honestly, I'm tired enough for today" he was speaking so fast she could hardly understand what he was saying. So she decided to do the smartest thing she could, to shut up.  
  
They reached Logan's penthouse in two minutes with their Manticore speed.  
  
When they entered Logan was sitting near the computer as always Alec thought to himself.  
  
"Max, I'm so glad you two came so quick!" Logan looked happy, and there was a spark in his eyes. So Max and Alec started wondering what was all this about.  
  
"Well I called you two here because, I've found a school with the best scientists and labs in the country, even better than the ones at Manticore, so there is a possibility that they could find a cure for the virus, but the challenge is that school is well guarded, and all the computers have a lock on them, so I can't hack into them."  
  
"So what are you saying?" Alec's question ignored by overexcited Logan.  
  
"So if you two could go undercover as students you maybe able to pass me the password to the lock, or even make friends with some of the scientists and get them to whip up a cure or something like that, I know I sound like a crazy person but I think it's worth a shot, what'd you think?"  
  
Logan was almost squealing like a pig when the finished and that really annoyed both Max and Alec.  
  
"Maybe... I dono..." Max didn't get to finish, because she got interrupted by Logan.  
  
"'Maybe... what do you mean maybe... we've been waiting for this opportunity to get the cure, it was like a dream for us to be together, and now that it's possible, you're not sure? Don't you love me Max, Don't you want us to be together???"  
  
Max was deep in her own thoughts. It's true we were waiting for this 'miracle' to happen and now that there is a slight possibility for us to finally be together I'm not sure... I'm not sure if I love him... I'm not sure if I want to be with him... I'm not sure  
  
"Earth to Max!" both Alec and Logan were a bit annoyed by her train of thoughts so she whispered 'I'm not sure' she whispered so quietly that Logan couldn't hear her, but Alec heard every word, and was also surprised to hear her say that.  
  
Wow maybe she finally came to her senses, and realized that Logan and her just don't go together, and maybe I'll get a shot with her on that job, who knows... Alec was lost in his thoughts and dreams for about five minutes, when Max clicked her fingers in front of his face.  
  
'Alec your still here???'  
  
'So Max you didn't answer me, what do u think' Logan said looking into her eyes with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
Yeah, I think it's worth a try, who knows maybe we'll be lucky.' Max said as she got of the chair and walked over to Logan, and as she did the train of her thoughts came back to her. Good I dono if I even want to be with you, Logan, I don't think I love you the way I used to, it's more like friendship love, good I don't even find him attractive anymore, God what is wrong with me???  
  
I'm such an idiot, for a minute there I thought she was giving up on him, and that maybe I had a chance, how stupid was I, man... Alec was definatly disappointed by Max's actions. But hey I cant blame her, after all he was the annoying jerk who only cared for himself, if only she knew the truth, how mush I care for her I'd die for you Maxie  
  
"Logan, me and Alec gotta go, we got some stuff to take care of, but I'll see you tomorrow after work so we can talk about this job"  
  
'Wait Max, What stuff?' Alec was completely clueless about what was going on.  
  
'You know the thing that I told you about in the morning... remember...' Max was staring at Alec giving him a death glare, he couldn't help but go along with her.  
  
'Oh yeh, of course I remember. Let's get going then. See ya Logan'  
  
'Bye' Logan was a bit surprised, Alec had no idea what Max was talking about, and why would Max have second thoughts about us being together, and why would she run, well the answer to that was clear, she always runs from everything that she was scared off, wait a minute... is she scared of us being together, is she scared of loving me, or killing me, or maybe she just doesn't want to get her hopes up in case this wont work  
  
(On the streets of Seattle)  
  
'Nah c'mon why would you say 'I don't know' if you loved the guy, c'mon Maxie tell me just one thing, why are you running away?' Alec was almost yelling, as he running to catch up with Max.  
  
'Alec just leave me alone'  
  
'No Max, when things get to tough on you, you run you always have even from Manticore and even now, so what's the big deal, c'mon Maxie, there's got to be a pretty good damn reason for you to run'  
  
'It's not that Alec, I just... I dono what to do, I'm so confused with mine and Logan's 'relationship' if you could call it that, I just don't know what to do...'  
  
As soon as she finished, she could see understanding in Alec's eyes, he didn't have that smirk on his face, so Max wasn't sure if it was Alec-the asshole or some other man standing in front of her, who was willing to listen to her problems.  
  
'Max don't worry, take some time off, think it through, and if you decide to end it and become friends, we'd still go to that school, and find out if they could make a cure, just incase you don't kill the guy. And we could also have a bit of fun at that school, considering that we've never been to a high school...' Alec couldn't help put pull a cocky grin on his face.  
  
'Yeah, so you could get me drunk and take advantage of me...I don't think so'  
  
'C'mon Maxie I wouldn't do that, and besides you know better than me, that you'll have to consume couple of liters of scotch to get you to relax. We'll just have the fun that normal teenagers have...'  
  
'Well, yeh maybe it will be fun...' Max looked at Alec and whispered 'Good night'  
  
Just now Alec realized that they were in front of Max's apartment block.

A/N Hey, I know this is short, the third chapter is almost done, so i'll post it in 2morow. Thanx for the reviews. I fixed the review settings, so now ne1 can leave a review.


	3. Cindy, we're not like that!

**Chapter 3**

**_ "Cindy we're not like that"_**   
  
Damn, why cant I get any sleep was the only thought racing through Max's mind.  
  
She got out of her bed and walked over to the window, all she saw was dark, cold streets of Seattle, it was raining as always, although Max hated rainy weather, she decided to go for a walk early in the morning, just to clear her head.  
  
She was walking in the pouring rain, but some how she got used to it, she could her the song playing in the back of her head, but after she couldn't help but sing the lyrics out loud. She sang she closed her eyes But still kept walking. "Let the rain fall down. And wake my dreams. Let it wash away. My sanity. 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming cl..." she didn't get to finish because she bumped into something or someone...  
  
"Oh my God, Alec what the hell? You scared the crap outta me, what are you doing walking on the streets in this time of the morning?"  
  
"Funny... I was gonna ask you the same question." As he finished he reveled his cocky smile to Max, who couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk. What's your excurse?"  
  
"Well I couldn't sleep either, I was thinking about the job or mission, whatever you wanna call it. I mean we've never been to a high school before, and Manticore wasn't exactly giving us education and entertainment."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Max replied  
  
"What do you think??? We'll have cocktail parties and hopefully if we'll get into a 'cool' group we'll be able to go to wild teen parties!" Alec responded and both transgenics started walking towards the Space Needle.  
  
"Maybe you're right, we'll have some fun" Max said in a neutral voice.  
  
(Later in the afternoon) (Jam-Pony)  
  
"Hey Boo, you aiite?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Max said giving OC a sheepish look.  
  
"Well you just don't look to happy, for some reason"  
  
Max let out a small sigh and managed to say "Logan found the location where we can get a possible cure. So Alec and me are gonna there and check it out. It's a school and the fact that both of us never went to a high school makes me a bit nervous, that's all" Max said. 'Boo, you know that I can see that you are lying, so what's going on?"  
  
"OC I dono even if I want a cure..."  
  
she was interrupted by her bipping pager.  
  
"Logan" Max whispered sadly.  
  
"I'll see you later Cindy."  
  
"Bye Boo"  
  
"Alec get your ass here" Max yelled across the small room.  
  
"What is it?" Alec replied, as Max turned around and saw that he was right behind her.  
  
"Umm... Logan paged me and I remembered that we had to see him today bout the job."  
  
(Logan's penthouse)  
  
"Logan, are you here?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here" the voice was coming from his office, so both Max and Alec headed over there.  
  
"So did you guys pack your bags?" Logan said but his eyes were still glued to the computer screen.  
  
"Wait a second, packed our bags? What do you mean?" Alec asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"It means did you put all the necessary things in the bag that you are going to take with you?" Logan replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Alec's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I know what packing bag means, Logan. You didn't even tell us when we were leaving" he spat out  
  
"Ohh. Sorry I must've forgotten to tell you. Your leaving at 11 in the morning, the plane takes off at 12"  
  
"Ok Logan, how about you tell us about the school, and we'll also need new id's."  
  
"Yeah the id's will be done soon, and I already ordered the uniform..."  
  
"What? Uniform?" Alec said not believing what Logan just said.  
  
"Uh-huh. Oh and i almost forgot, here's your subject sheet and booklet, all the info is there for you. Both of you will go to year 12." Logan said as he handed both of the transgenics their booklets and the subject sheet.  
  
"Ok it says here that all the compulsory subjects have been chosen for us, but we still have to pick the 3 choice subjects. So which ones are you picking" Alec asked Max and headed over to the sofa she's been sitting on.  
  
"I dono, let's just pick the same ones, so we'll be in the same classes.  
  
"Well let's see, there's pornography I mean photography, film, cooking, languages, basketball, tennis, martial arts, relaxation meditation, soccer and cheerleading and that's about it..."  
  
"It wont be too hard to pick three. I guess the first one will be martial arts, Alec you ok with that?" Max said with a proud grin.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine with it unless you wanna get your but kicked" Alec replied with a devilish grin.  
  
"We'll see about that" Max said with a cheeky grin on her face.  
  
Oh my good she is gorgeous Alec thought to himself.  
  
"I think that my second choice would be languages." Alec said  
  
Max looked a bit surprised "I didn't know you wanted to learn foreign languages"  
  
"Dont have to on the list they have: Italian, Japanese and Russian. I'm fluent in all of those languages."  
  
"Since when?" Max asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"We had to learn languages at Manticore and I learned 10."  
  
"Really" Max still couldn't belive it.  
  
"Yeah, but back to the subjects. So you're ok with the languages?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How bout basketball, unless you want to do cheerleading" Alec sounded very serious.  
  
"Nah we'll do basketball together then I'll get to kick your ass there too!" Max's face softened. And it wasn't long until her face split into a grin.  
  
"Well we could always pick photography if you're afraid of the challenge, cuz I'm good at taking shots" she noticed that Alec was almost laughing.  
  
"No, seriously, OC taught me, Oh my God maybe OC could come with us!" A huge smile spread across Max's face.  
  
"Alec can I use your phone for a second?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" and he passed the phone to Max who quickly dialed a number.  
  
"Hey OC, what are you doing in the next couple of weeks or even a month?"  
  
[Not a damn thing boo, except work, why you ask?]  
  
"Oh it's just, me and Alec are going on a mission to a high school, nothing dangerous. So I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us. Look OC I know I didn't tell you anything about this before, but I found out that we are leaving tomorrow afternoon."  
  
[Well, what can I say? I'm shocked kinda. But yeah I'd love to go somewhere coz I haven't left Seattle in the last 7 years, so yeah I'll come as long as I don't have to pay for the tickets.]  
  
"Don't worry it'll be taken care of. OC I'll tell you all the details when I get home k. see ya" Max hanged up the phone and handed it back to Alec. As soon as she did she jumped to her feet and started walking towards Logan's office.  
  
'Hey Logan, can you order one more ticket for OC, I want her to come as well, because she's actually been to a high school before, and she could help us a little bit with fitting in. Oh and don't forget to order another set of uniform, she's a size bigger than me. Ok thanks Logan" She flashed him a smile and walked back to the lounge room where Alec was, before Logan could protest.  
  
Her and Alec have been sitting there for the next forty minutes, in silence bored as hell.  
  
"Oh, you two are still here, I thought you left." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah, well we are still waiting for you to explain to us the mission and all the details" Alec said he was clearly bored and annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, ok the school is in Atlanta. It's a private school, most of the kid's parents are rich but there are exceptions. So I got your Ids here. Max your name's Ashley-Jade Lovell, and Alec's Michael Davidson. Max your date of birth is 5th of July 2004, and Alec's 8th of August 2004. Both of you are 17 years old. Both of you have known each other for a long time. You got your education overseas. Your parents died long time ago and left a large trust found. Blah blah blah. Should I go on?"  
  
"One question if we have a large trust found, we'd have to live large and I don't think we can afford that on a Jam Pony paycheck" Max said.  
  
"Yeah we can." Alec replied and smiled at Max.  
  
"What do you mean we can?" Max's had no idea what Alec was talking about.  
  
"Well, do u remember my lil business at Manticore? You know selling cigars to the guards and X2s and X3s. It was actually a really good business over four or five years I made quite a lot of money" Alec said with a proud grin.  
  
"Oh ok, Oh and Logan what about Cindy's id? You did make one right?"  
  
"Oh yeh, Her name is Podesta Silvia Santos, was born on 24th of September in Brazil. Her parents own a lot of land over there. Her brother is a soccer player. She moved to US when she turned sixteen." Logan finally finished his speech.  
  
"I got you and Alec an apartment, but one of will have to share a room with OC, because I think that there's only two rooms, but I'm not sure."  
  
"What does the uniform look like?" Max wasn't paying attention to what Logan has just said.  
  
"To be honest Max I have no idea! And I think that you two better get going and pack the bags, oh and drop by my place in the morning to pick up the ids, uniform and the tickets. I'll drive you to the airport. Ok then see you tomorrow'  
  
Max nodded her head and smiled. "See ya" she said before leaving with Alec.  
  
"Alec can you please tell to Normal, that the three of us are leaving tomorrow, oh and just make sure if, I mean when we come back we'll have the jobs back" Max finished and a small smile lit up her face.  
  
"Don't stress I'll do that, so then I can go home and pack, hey how much clothes should we take?"  
  
"I have no idea, just make sure you got enough clothes for a week, hopefully there's a washing machine in the apartment."  
  
"I'll see you soon then."  
  
(Max's and OC's apartment)  
  
"Yeah boo, don't forget to take your new boots."  
  
"Do you think that I'll need them there? I mean we're going to a school not a party" Max was happy that OC was going too, because she'd need her help to understand what the 'normal' school is all about.  
  
"Of cause you will honey, just coz you're going to school in uniform, doesn't mean that you cant look good." Cindy turned to face Max and both of them smiled.  
  
"Let's just finish packing the rest of our clothes shall we?"  
  
(Meanwhile at Alec's)  
  
The clothes were all over the floor. There was a bag in the middle of the lounge room. Alec was running back and forth from his bedroom to the lounge room with more clothes.  
  
Man where am I gonna put all these clothes? He froze for a split second, but then started shoving all the clothes in the bag. Suddenly Alec's phone rang and all the clothes fell out of the bag. Shit Alec cursed to himself.  
  
"Yeah, oh hey Max" Alec was surprised that Max called him, she never did unless she was in danger or there was some kind of emergency.  
  
[Are you done packing?]  
  
"Nah, I can't fit the clothes in the bag!"  
  
[Well how much are you taking?]  
  
"Not much, anyways why did you call?"  
  
[Umm me and OC are going to Crash, so you wanna come, coz we still didn't say goodbye to Sketchy]  
  
"Yeah sure I'll be there as soon as I can. Hey Max?"  
  
[What?]  
  
"Can you please help me pack?"  
  
[Fine, but you'll owe me. K then see ya at Crash]  
  
"Yeah see ya" Alec was glad that Max would help him with packing, coz he wouldn't be able to do that alone.  
  
(Crash)  
  
"Hey Maxie" Max jumped up.  
  
"Alec don't ever do that again." Her voice was serious.  
  
"Hey OC" Alec said was he looked at her, OC nodded and smiled in return.  
  
"So looks like we're gonna stay in the same apartment, and as far as I remember one of us will have to share a room." The thought made Alec smirk.  
  
"Dream on pretty boy" Max replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Max I new that deep inside you found me attractive" Alec said taking a seat beside Max, who was giving Alec a naughty smile.  
  
OC was looking at Max and Alec and had no idea what was going on. She knew that deep inside Max did find Alec attractive, who wouldn't, but there was something odd, they didn't fight and argue any more, OC was even surprised that two of them were getting along so well.  
  
"I'm gonna go and talk to that shorty by the bar, since this is my last night in Seattle" OC smiled at both transgenics and winked at Max I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Umm OC I'll propably stay over at Alec's"  
  
"What? I thought you guys weren't like that..." OC said not believing her as she raised her left eyebrow.  
  
"We're not I'll just help Alec pack, that's all." Max trailed off helplessly.  
  
"Ok boo, we'll meet at Alec's place then, oh and don't worry I'll bring the bags with me."  
  
"Thanks Cindy"  
  
"No worries baby boo" As Cindy made her way to the bar, she turned around and waived to Max and Alec.  
  
"Hey Alec I'm a bit tired better call it a night, so can you give me the keys to your apartment, so I can start packing your clothes?" Max flashed Alec a smile as she took the keys, "Oh and can you say goodbye to Sketchy from me when he shows up here" Max got up and made her way to the exit.  
  
(Alec's apartment)  
  
Max shut the door, as she sighed tiredly. She took her jacket off and left it on the living room couch. It's been a long day, and all she needed was a hot shower. She made her way to the bathroom. She opened the bathroom closet and took out a large blue towel. She stripped her clothes off and got in the shower the tiles were cold. Max closed the curtain. As soon as she opened the hot water tap, steam filled the bathroom. She was standing in the shower for at least twenty minutes. Suddenly her super hearing picked up on the scrapping noise coming from the living room, it was a well-known sound to her, which was some one picking the lock.  
  
Max closed the water tap, and quickly wrapped the towel around her body and opened the bathroom door quickly and quietly and crept swiftly through the darkness to the side of the door. With a click the door opened and closed. Max took a closer look at the intruder it was a male, tall and he looked handsome in the moonlight. He made his way to the bathroom, which was a good opportunity for Max to nail him to the floor, so she jumped on him, knocking him down, both of them got up quickly. Max tried to punch the intruder in the head but he grabbed both of Max's arms when she charged him and flipped her over his shoulder. When she landed she kicked his lower leg in and sent him to his knees. She went to kick him in the face and was slightly taken back when he grabbed her leg and held onto her ankle with his right arm he took her left arm and placed it around her leg so now his hand was resting right under her thigh.  
  
Before Max knew what was happening, the tall male threw her to his left pinned her right arm behind her back grabbed onto her hair and put his other arm around her neck. When she became reoriented she was on her stomach pinned to the ground and the male was holding her firmly in place.  
  
At that moment Max was scared, What if it's one of White's guys, We never used those tactics of immobilizing an enemy at Manticore, He must be a familiar  
  
Max was lying there helpless, because if she moved her right arm would snap under the position and pressure that the enemy was using."  
  
She couldn't even breathe properly because his arm was around her neck.  
  
The towel that was around Max's body unwrapped during the fight and it was now lying beside her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? Who do you work for?" the stranger said who was on top of Max . His voice was icy but also familiar.  
  
"Alec, it's me, Max" Max practically choked the words out, and as soon as she did Alec freed her from his grasp.  
  
"Oh my God, Max I'm sorry. I thought you were one of White's guys."  
  
"Alec I can't breathe" Max was still choking, her face was red, she hardly got to finish because she was gasping for air.  
  
"It's ok Max. Take it easy, small breaths" He rolled Max on her back and put his arm around her neck to support her head. He pulled her body close to his with his other arm holding her waist. Just now he realized that Max was totally naked, and her skin was so smooth and silky, he could even hear her heart beat.  
  
After about thirty minutes sitting in the same pose, Max finally caught her breath. She gave Alec slightly embarrassed smile. She tried to get up, but for some reason her knees were to weak to hold her, so she fell back into Alec's arms.  
  
"Let me help you" said Alec as he got up from the floor, holding Max in his arms. He walked into his bedroom and gently put Max on the bed, under the blanket. He kissed her for head and said "I'm sorry Maxie" He started walking out his room. But he heard Max's weak voice "Alec please don't go, don't leave me alone" He turned around and saw Max who was gesturing him to lie down next to her. He walked back and looked deep into her eyes the 'tough chick' attitude was gone. He could only see weakness.  
  
In couple of minutes both of them were fast asleep.  
  
(Alec's apartment. 8am)  
  
Original Cindy was walking towards the door of Alec's apartment with two huge, but obviously not heavy bags, she stopped at the door, and saw that it was open. She quietly walked inside the apartment and saw the wet blue towel on the floor. And the bag in the middle of the lounge room with Alec's clothes thrown around the place. "I'm just gonna help Alec pack that's all" OC said out aloud mocking Max. There was silence, and then she heard giggling.  
  
She went over to the bedroom to see what was going on.  
  
OC leaned against the door frame as her jaw dropped when she saw Max and Alec in bed. She could see that Max was completely naked, because the silk sheet hugged every curve of her body. And Alec was only wearing boxers. Max's face was on Alec's chest, and his left arm was on Max's waist. They were extremely close to each other.  
  
Max's eyes were wide open, so were Alec's they looked at each other. Then Max closed her eyes, leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Alec's lips. By the look on his face he was very surprised. But then he came to his senses and kissed her back.  
  
OC thought that she should let them know that she was there, but she didn't want to interrupt their kiss. As soon as they finished, Cindy cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh hey, morning OC" Max mumbled.  
  
OC opened her mouth again, like she was gonna say something but no sound came out. After couple of seconds she managed to say "I thought you said that you two weren't like that"  
  
"Cindy we're not like that" Max confirmed her friend.  
  
"Cindy this isn't what it looks like, well... it's a long story" Alec tried to explain the situation to OC.  
  
"Well Boo we got time" OC said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Ok well, yesterday as you know I came her to help Alec pack, but I left earlier than him, and as soon as I got here I went to a shower, and I heard someone pick the lock so I tried to attack the burglar, but instead he attacked me" max looked at Alec and gave him a smile.  
  
"He would propably have killed me" she could only gaze at Alec.  
  
"No I wouldn't, and you know that, it was dark and you attacked first. I thought that you were one of White's guys so I used one of the holds that Manticore taught us. And if you moved you would've ended up with a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder. And it was good that you said that it was you, coz you would've suffocated.  
  
"Hey back to the story!" OC said "Oh yeah, I was gasping for air, I couldn't even get up, so Alec took me to his bedroom, but I didn't want to be alone, so I asked him to stay with me. Max opened her mouth again to say something, but OC cut her off.  
  
"So that's why both of you are naked?" she said with a smirk.  
  
"When I got out of the shower I was only wrapped in a towel, when we fought it just unwrapped. And yeah"  
  
"Ok coz for a second I thought that you were in heat" OC said, she was a bit relieved.  
  
"Gee I wander what **will** happen when we're on a mission and you go into heat," Alec said with a naughty smile.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, cuz it aint gonna happen, how would you know any way?" Max said smiling.  
  
"Well, tell you the truth, it will, coz I can smell it" Alec said.  
  
"Oh-Oh"  
  
"Umm you two are aware of the fact that we're supposed to be at Logan's in 2 hours, and Alec's bags aint packed, coz you two were trying to get busy, and then making up some lousy excurse, so come on get out of the bed and start packing." Said OC  
  
"Yes, sir!" Alec said in a soldier like voice.  
  
(Logan's place 10:55)  
  
"Hey Logan" Max said with a smile. Logan noticed the circles under her eyes.  
  
"Max did you get enough sleep last night, you got dark circles under your eyes" Logan gave her a concerned look.  
  
"Logan I don't sleep, shark DNA, remember..." was all Max could say, she did hear OC chuckling in the background.  
  
"Ok then, um...I just received your uniform. It's any black or denim bottom, and everyday blue polo shirt with the school logo or there's also white shirt for girls. For sport you'll have dark blue t-shirt with school logo and black shorts or pants. For martial arts you'll have kimono, and you'll have to earn the belt there." Max and Alec exchanged a look and Alec smiled at Max like he never did before. Max just kept looking at him, he's soo hot Max thought. oh no.... im not going into heat! This cannot be happening  
  
"Max are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I am" Max reassured Logan.  
  
"Then that's about all" he said as he handed them uniforms and identical school bags.  
  
"Here are your ids. Ashley, Michael and Podesta"  
  
"Who's Podesta?" OC asked with a very confused look.  
  
"Podesta will be your name, I thought that Max was supposed to tell you all that last night."  
  
"Well, propably, but i met this fine shory at crash, so yeh" OC said with a smile.

"Ok, uhh, your name is Podesta Silvia Santos, your date of birth is 24th of September, your parents are very rich, and your brother is a famous soccer player. You moved to US when you turned sixteen."  
  
"Ok, I can live with that name" OC smiled. 

A/N please help me with the title, and dont forget to review!!!!


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter 4**

(Airport)

"So let's go over it one more time. Michael and me knew each other for ages. And we met Podesta on the plane. Got it?" Both Alec and OC nodded their heads.  
  
"Good. Oh and Al..Michael did you find the place where we can remove the barcodes?"  
  
"Maxie why do you keep calling me Michael, we're not at school yet." Alec said.  
  
"Well it's really hard to get used to the name, and besides what if there's some one on the plane that will go to our school?" Max finished, and all that Alec could say was.  
  
"Fair enough, but I don't like the name Michael!"  
  
"Well I don't like Ashley-Jade either, but we have to deal with it."  
  
"Fine"  
  
By the time they stopped arguing they reached the ticket register.  
  
"Your tickets and your passports please." Said a lady behind the register.  
  
All three of them handed their tickets and passports to the lady, who put some stamps and ripped something out of the ticket.  
  
"Thank you, have a nice flight", the lady said with a smile, as she returned the tickets and the passports.  
  
Three of them walked forward to the luggage check, and left three big bags, for them to be taken to the plane.  
  
Cindy was the first one who entered to plane.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, I didn't know that we're flying first class. This is soo exiting!" Cindy said with a huge smile.  
  
There were only double sits in three rows. And while Max was looking around Cindy took a sit next to a beautiful young woman. Alec just grinned at Cindy.  
  
Max was sitting opposite of Cindy, and Alec was still standing up.  
  
"Well looks like I'll have to sit next to you and keep you company, coz Cindy is busy"  
  
"Alec there're plenty more empty sits other than this one." Max said, looking at Alec. But the truth was, she wanted him to sit there, she wanted someone to be close to her, she wanted some one to touch and love her.  
  
"Yeah, but on my ticket it says sit 17b, and guess what this is the sit 17b, and besides I know that you want me to sit next to you" Alec said with his trademark smirk.  
  
Am I really that easy to read? Max panicked a little bit.  
  
"Not that I was reading you or anything, I guess I just assumed" Alec said as soon as he saw Max's panicked expression.  
  
Oh God I am! Max panicked even more.  
  
"Max relax a little bit, will ya" Alec said with a smile. Max was right Alec could read her like a book.  
  
The rest of the trip Max was really enjoying. Her and Alec laughed most of the time. Max never thought of Alec as a good friend, but as the time passed she started seeing more than just a cocky jerk, who only cared for himself. Now she saw a different person in him, the one who was nice, funny and also cared for her.  
  
As for Cindy, well she never had any social problems, so her and the girl next to her were chatting.  
  
When the plane landed Alec and Max didn't want to leave, because they were having such a good time.  
  
"C'mon you love birds time to go" OC said it as a joke, but Max took it seriously.  
  
"Cindy we're..." Max started but was cut off by Cindy.  
  
"Sugah, I'm only joking" she said with a little smile.  
  
(The apartment 2:30p.m)  
  
"Oh My Damn! This place is huge! And is soo much better than Logan's" OC said as she ran through the lounge.  
  
The place was really big and sparkly clean. It was almost identical to Logan's but bigger. It had an office, lounge room, kitchen, dinning room and two bed rooms. The kitchen bench tops were new, all the appliances were new too. It looked like the apartment was just build or renovated. In the lounge room there was a coffee table, two leather sofas and a huge plasma screen TV. The office had a computer table, two computers, and one laptop. Two digital cameras the size of an index finger. Also on the table there were tree mobile phones.  
  
"This place is tops!" Max exclaimed.  
  
Alec ran to a room. And yelled out from there: "Ok this is my room, looks like you and Cindy will have to share a room, and maybe you'll get some action at night" Alec smirked at the thought of Max and Cindy.  
  
Max gave him a death glare.  
  
"Sugah you're welcome to sleep in my room, but um... I was hoping that maybe I'll find some fine shorty to keep me warm" Cindy said with a grin.  
  
Just now Max realized that she didn't have a room.  
  
She let out a small sigh and managed to say something: "Fine Alec I'll stay in your room, but you better behave!"  
  
"Don't worry Maxie, I'll behave... until your heat cycle" Alec grinned at her, but it faded as soon as he saw that Max was grinning at him as well.  
  
"So we're set. Max is sleeping in my room, we'll have to get up at eight in the morning tomorrow, so we wont miss our first day of school."  
  
"Another question is how we're gonna get to school" Cindy said cocking her eyebrow.  
  
"I have an idea" Alec said, a hint of a smile appearing in his face. "I'll be back in a couple of hours" He exited the apartment very fast, so it felt like he was never there.  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
"Where the hell is he???" Max asking the same question for the fifth time.  
  
"Boo, I'm sure that he's fine" Cindy tried to convince Max, but she wasn't buying it.  
  
"What if he's in som..." Max was interrupted by the knock on the door.  
  
"Maxie I got us three bikes, the guys will deliver them in an hour" Alec was hoping that Max will be happy, but instead he could see Max's narrowed eyes.  
  
Oh-oh, better run he thought.  
  
"Alec where th hell have you been in the last four hours, I've been worried sick! I mean you don't even know the city, so who knows what could've happened."  
  
"Well, I went to get us the bikes as I've already said, and you're wrong I know the city really well. I've done a lot of solo missions here, it's nice of you to worry about me, but I can take care of myself Maxie"  
  
"Next time you go out somewhere take your phone with you, so I can call you."  
  
"Ok, now chill out!" Alec said and flashed a smile at Max.  
  
"Ok I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired. G'nite Cindy. Night Alec" Max said.  
  
Max walked out of the lounge room and entered the bedroom. She could only think about her and Logan and where that relationship was going. She recalled the last time she had been with Logan. That was when her and Alec got the money for the 24-hour cure for the virus. She shook her head at the thought. There was no love in Logan's kiss, no desire for her. His eyes didn't have that spark that was there on the night that they've first met. After all what is love? Just lust and some hormones thrown in, that is love, or maybe she didn't know anything other than this kind of love. Maybe it's just because transgenics and ordinaries just didn't work out, but wait Alec was in love with an ordinary, but where'd she end up-dead. Just like Logan could've many times when the little 'accidents' happened and when they 'got lucky'. Maybe Lydocker was right maybe we are toxic all of us.  
  
But she pushed all the thoughts away, before her brain was overloaded. And tried to concentrate on sleep instead.  
  
When Alec came to bed Max was asleep.  
  
"Shark DNA, my ass" Alec mumbled. Just as he said that Max tossed in her sleep and started shaking.  
  
"Ben..." Max whispered softly.  
  
"Don't do this, please" Max was till asleep. Alec was beside the bed, he wanted to shake her awake, but decided to wait a little bit.  
  
"Ben NO please, don't leave me.... I love you" Her last words were almost impossible to hear even with Alec's supper hearing, but he did. Alec was shocked at what he's heard.  
  
"BEN!" Max screamed as she gasped and set up on the bed, covered with cold sweat. Her eyes were full of fear and hurt. Alec had no idea what to do. Suddenly Max realized that she wasn't alone in the room.  
  
"Alec what are you doing here?" Max asked. By the look on her face Alec could tell that she was afraid that she said too much.  
  
"Maxie this is my room too." Alec said.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Max asked as she tossed the blanket aside and headed over to the kitchen and Alec followed her. She was wearing her black silk PJs and pink fluffy slippers. And Alec was wearing red 'playboy' boxers.  
  
"No, I was just about to go to sleep." Alec said, breaking the silence.  
  
"So you heard everything, huh?" Max mumbled the words.  
  
"Yeah, kinda. So you're ok?" Alec asked Max as he poured water into Max's glass.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, thanks. Can we just don't talk about it." Max said.  
  
"Sure, lets go back to bed then" Alec said. That was what Max did like in him, whenever she didn't want to talk about something, he didn't force her to tell him what happened, he'd wait until it was the right time to ask.  
  
(7:30 am.)  
  
"Crap" Cindy yelled as she jumped fro her bed and ran to Alec's and Max's bedroom.  
  
"Rise and shine" Cindy said as she opened the blinds.  
  
"C'mon we have only an hour to get ready, get up!"  
  
"Cindy I'm up, just give me 10 minutes" Alec mumbled, with his eyes closed.  
  
"How bout no?" Cindy said as she pulled the quilt of him and Max.  
  
"Cindy" Max screamed. "I'm soo gonna get you for that!" Max said as she got out of the bed.  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
"Cindy what are you wearing to school?" Max asked, her eyes were half closed.  
  
"Uniform top and a denim skirt and I haven't decided about shoes, how bout you boo?" Cindy asked Max, who fell asleep on the chair.  
  
Alec walked in the room, in blue, baggy denim jeans and a white school top, which was propably, a size bigger than his.  
  
"Damn you look good sugah" Cindy said as she looked at Alec. Alec walked over to the sleeping Max.  
  
"Hey, shark DNA girl get up" Alec said in a loud voice and shook Max's shoulder.  
  
"Maxie" Alec said in a very sweet voice.  
  
Max stretched her arms out, and then slightly opened her eyes.  
  
"Be..Alec what are you doing?" Max asked in a very confused voice.  
  
"Waking you up for school, unless you wanted to wag the first day"  
  
"Did I just fall asleep again?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, you did. How bout you stop asking questions and go and get ready. Coz we're leaving in half an hour." Alec said as he walked out of the room.  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
"Maxie, that's alright, just take your bloody time" Alec was really frustrated.  
  
Just as he finished. He saw Cindy and Max walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Cindy was wearing a tight, white school shirt and a short denim skirt with a wide belt. On her feel she had flashy trainers. She straightened her hair, which now looked smooth and shiny and was resting on her shoulders.  
  
Behind her was walking Max. She also had a tight school shirt, but instead of a skirt she was wearing tight hipster-bootleg jeans, which hugged her body curves. And she had high-heeled black boots on.  
  
As soon as Alec saw Max, he forgot his need to go to the toilet. He kept looking and not taking his eyes off her. She looked stunning, and she knew that.  
  
"Alec, I know I'm beautiful and all, but can you please not stare at me, coz that scares me" She joked. And flashed him a smile.  
  
"Yeah, you do look beautiful" Alec complemented Max.  
  
"Thanks" She said, and slightly blushed.  
  
"So ready to go?" He asked looking at both Max and Cindy.  
  
"Uh-huh" Max smiled at him again.

(Parking Lot, in front of the school)

"Couldn't you remind me that we were traveling by a motorcycle?" Asked a very annoyed Cindy.  
  
"Yeah, sorry slipped my mind" Alec said as he got of his bike, and walked towards Max's bike.  
  
"Hmmm, I'm sure..." Cindy said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
They left the bikes in the parking lot, and walked toward a big three store building.  
  
"So... You guys ready?" Max asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" Alec replied.

A/N hey guys sorry it took me sooo long to update, the logging in system was stuffed up or somrthing, ne ways the next chapter is on the way. And hopefully the next update will be in couple of days. Thank you every one for your reviews, they've inspired me. So pliz dont forget to review!!!


	5. Competition

**Competition  
**  
Title: Cure for all the questions.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!!  
  
Summary: Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her???  
  
Pairing: Will be M/A, coz they are made for each other.  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
(Student Services. 7:50am)  
  
"Here you go, there's your timetable, booklist, student diary and sports calendar." The lady said as she handed them three dark blue folders with a school logo on it.  
  
"Oh umm we didn't receive our bags, so where can we get them?" asked Max, she didn't feel too comfortable or maybe she was just nervous.  
  
"Can I have your names then"  
  
"Ashley-Jade Lovell"  
  
"Michael Davidson"  
  
"Podesta Silvia Santos"  
  
The woman was typed the names into the computer.  
  
"Oh yes, they are still here, and I belive your parents have already paid for them and the booklist, so you can pick it you in the front office. It's just down the hall." The lady said with a smile.  
  
"Ok thank you" Cindy said with a smile.  
  
The three of them walked down the hall, as the siren went off.  
  
"Great, we'll be late, that's exactly what we need, on our first day."  
  
"Don't stress Maxie"  
  
"I'm not, it's just that, I dono. This is so weird. I mean, we weren't trained for that. God I don't know" Max said with a frown.  
  
(8 minutes after the bell.)  
  
There was a soft knock on the classroom door. As the teacher walked to the door and opened it. Max, Alec and Cindy entered the classroom.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Said Cindy.  
  
"That's ok. You must be the new students, right?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are. We got kinda lost" Cindy did all the talking, while Max and Alec looked at the classroom full of students. There were three rows of double desks. All girls were looking at Alec, he could feel them staring at him. And the guys were checking Max out.  
  
"That's fine. Just take a sit, and we shall continue with our work" The teacher replied.  
  
All three of them went down the back of the classroom. Max sat down with Cindy and Alec was sitting two desks behind them, alone, but it wasn't until a drop dead gorgeous girl got up from her sit and asked Alec if she could sit there. For some reason Max felt really jealous. She just couldn't figure out why.  
  
Just because some skanky bitch, sat down with Alec, doesn't mean that he likes her right?, I don't even know why I feel this way, I love Logan, and this is why we are here, for a chance for me and him to be together, Right???  
  
"Hey I'm Dana" said the girl.  
  
"I'm Michael, this is Ashley and Podesta" Alec introduced them to the girl.  
  
The girl really was pretty. She had shoulder-length light brown hair. Her skin was lighter than Max's, and her eyes were like two deep blue oceans, Alec almost drowned in them. She was just perfect for a human. She was skinny and tall. The girl was wearing the same uniform top as Max and Cindy, but somehow it looked better on her. Her short skirt showed off her beautiful, long legs. She didn't wear much make-up, because her cheeks were rosy and she had long and thick eyelashes. She only had eyeliner, which drew attention to her icy blue eyes and some shiny lip-gloss on her firm lips.  
  
The girl mesmerized both Alec and Cindy. But Max didn't feel anything but jealousy towards her. Although she did admit that the girl was beautiful, but refused to think that she was prettier than her.  
  
That's crazy. She can't be prettier than me, coz Manticore made us to be perfect in both strength and looks. Hopefully she'll be in my basketball or self defense class, so I can kick her ass to China Max had almost laughed at her thoughts. But a second later her face split into a grin.  
  
No one was looking at Max, her 'friends' were busy talking to Dana.  
  
"Dana what do you have after English?" Max asked innocently.  
  
"I think I have cheerleading, but I'm not sure" Dana replies with a smile.  
  
"So Dana do you live here with your parents?" Cindy asked not taking her eyes of her.  
  
"No, I'm living with my brother, he's not here today, couldn't be bothered going to school on the first day. He'll propably be here tomorrow or on Wednesday, so you'll meet him, he's nice, but he's trouble." Dana was a chatterbox, just like Alec.  
  
"How bout you guys?" She asked.  
  
"Well me and Ash, were friends since kinder garden and our families are friends, so they decided to send us all the way across the country away from home, my folks are too busy with their work, so are Ashley's. And we met Podesta on the plane. So yeah..." Alec finished and took a deep breath.  
  
"So you are an only child in your family" Dana asked Max.  
  
As soon as Dana said, Max had couple of flashbacks of her and Ben's body in her arms in the woods. And another one of her electrocuting Zack in the underground parking lot. She closed her eyes for a split second, she knew that Dana was still waiting for an answer. Max's breath stuck in her throat. And a flutter of mixed emotions course through her. She opened her mouth about to answer the hard and painful question, but Alec cut her off.  
  
"Yeah she has a twin sister, but she moved away and started a family, after that she never wrote or called Ashley. Ash misses her, and it's kind of painful subject for her to talk about"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Dana said. There was something in her eyes, in was like she knew the pain and really felt sorry for bringing it up. Max really appreciated that Alec lied for her, because she just had no idea what to say.  
  
The time went by so fast and before they knew it, the bell went off.  
  
"Basketball" Max said under her breath.  
  
"It was nice meeting you" Dana said with a smile.  
  
"So where do you guys sit on recess?"  
  
"I dono yet" Alec said.  
  
"Well, your welcome to come and sit with our group, it's near the science area, on the verandah, so maybe I'll see you there." She said with a smile and walked off.  
  
"Let's get ready to kick Alec's ass in basketball" Max said cheerfully to OC.  
  
(Gym)  
  
There were about twenty-five students, standing in two rows about two meters apart, and the teacher was walking back and forth between the two rows. This reminded Alec about Manticore and their early morning drills.  
  
While the girls were giggling and guys dribbling the ball, the teacher tried to explain their lesson.  
  
"So let me divide you into two teams and we'll get on with the game." The teacher said.  
  
The row on my left will be the red team, and the row on my right will be the blue team.  
  
"Alright, looks like we're gonna be on the same team" Max said to Alec with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah" was all he said.  
  
The teacher blew a whistle and the game started. Both Max and Alec were the stars of the team.  
  
Alec passed the ball to Max, and Max was about to shoot, as her hand started shaking, she clenched it in a fist, and so no one would see.  
  
"Shoot" Alec yelled.  
  
Before Max knew it she was on the floor, her body was shaking violently. The students were standing in a circle around Max, who felt and was absolutely helpless. Cindy ran to her friend and supported her neck. And the other guy who was on the same team as Max, was holding her legs and arms.  
  
"Al..ec" Max whispered so quietly, only someone with a transgenic hearing would've heard.  
  
"My pills... front pocket." She whispered again.  
  
Alec got on his feet, and ran to Max's bag. As soon as he got the pills out he ran back to Max lying on the floor as the seizures got even worse as the time went by.  
  
"Shh, take it easy" Alec said as he pulled Max closer, and put her head on his forearm. He popped three pills in Max's mouth and after couple of minutes she fell asleep. Alec lifted her in his arms.  
  
"What's happened to her, is she alright?" The panicked teacher asked.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. She has epilepsy, so she gets these nasty seizures from time to time." Alec lied.  
  
"Take her to the nurse" The teacher advised.  
  
Alec walked out of gym with Max in his arms. He looked down at her she looked so innocent and peaceful. Max tossed in Alec's arms, so now her head was leaning against Alec's chest, her left arm was around his neck, and her right arm was around his waist.  
  
Logan would kill to be me right now Alec thought with a smirk, and started walking towards the nurse's office, when Max moved again, but this time she woke up.  
  
"Alec, what happened?" She asked with her eyes half closed.  
  
"You had seizures, and after you took the pills you passed out" Alec answered with a small smile.  
  
"Do you want me to put you down?" He asked after a long pause, because he really didn't want Max to bitch at him.  
  
"No" was all that Max said.  
  
Alec was surprised, that Max didn't punch or hit him. She didn't even move her hands off of him, instead she put her head on his left shoulder, and her lips almost touching his neck.  
  
When they got to the nurse's office, they saw Dana, the girl from their English class.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Max asked and laughed nervously, because of how close her and Alec were.  
  
"Well I didn't feel too well, so the teacher sent me here, she propably didn't want me to pass out on the floor or something like that. Soo what are you two doing here?" Dana asked with a small smile.  
  
"Well Ash didn't feel too well either, and the teacher asked me to bring her here, because she actually did pass out on the floor." Alec said with a smirk. And Max playfully punched him in his chest. And then she was about to say something, but was interrupted by a nurse.  
  
"Your pills are here Miss Ross, take one every 3 hours, and you'll be fine, but I would advise you to stay here and get some rest until recess" The nurse said as she gave Dana an orange plastic bottle with the pills.  
  
"Yeah, I'll propably take a short nap" Dana said, and walked to the rest room, which had 5 beds, bed side tables next to every bed and a bathroom.  
  
"How can I help you?" The nurse asked Max in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Well, I umm" Max started and didn't get to finish.  
  
"She has epilepsy, and she just had a seizure in class, and she passed out on the floor. The teacher asked me to bring her here." Alec explained the situation.  
  
"Oh, My. I don't have any pills left, but you can ask Miss Ross, the girl who's in the rest room, she too had an epilepsy attack." The nurse said as she looked at Max's pale face.  
  
"No problem" Alec said and started walking into the rest room, as her heard the nurse's voice behind him say:  
  
"You know, you can put her down, you're not a Superman."  
  
"You'll never know" Alec said under his breath only Max heard him, which made her giggle.  
  
Alec carried Max to the bed, and gently put her down, and covered her fragile body with a blanket. When he turned around he saw Dana who was throwing the pills into the bin, which was about ten meters away. But she never missed.  
  
"Why are you chucking 'em in the bin? I thought you needed them?" Alec asked with a confused look.  
  
"Not really, they don't help me, I need different pills, but for those I need a prescription, and no one would give it, coz it's a drug." The girl replied in an emotionless voice, as she was till concentrating on the bin.  
  
"So why's your girlfriend here?" Dana asked.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend!" Max said with an offended look.  
  
"Oh I know you wished you were" Alec said, a slight smirk crossing his face  
  
"Oh shut up, Alec" Max said and punched him in his shoulder. Just now she realized that she called him Alec.  
  
Dana's eyes narrowed "I thought his name was Michael..."  
  
"It is, Alec's my nickname. As umm smart aleck, and Ashley's is Max short for maximum" Alec explained.  
  
"Ohh, ok... Alec and Max..." Dana said and laughed.

A/N Sorry took me a while to post it, coz something's wrong wit my computer, ne ways i no dat da last chapter was a bit boring. But i hope dat you'll enjoy the next two i'll post them as soon as i can. Luv X5-666


	6. Bring it On

**.**

**_Bring it on_**

Title: _Cure for all the questions._

Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!!_

Summary: _Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her???_

**_Chapter 6_**

.

.

(Lunch)

"So Mike wat's up with you and Ashley?" A dark haired guy asked, who's name by the way was Chris.

"Nothing's up, why?" Alec replied, and tried to play dumb.

"C'mon she's hot!" The other guy said.

"She is, but we're not an item" Alec almost whispered, because Max was about five meters away, and she would of killed him if he said otherwise.

"Any ways I'm having a party on Friday night, so you, Ash and black hottie, can rock up at about 8:30" Chris said. As he made his way to Max and OC.

"Cool, we'll be there, who else is coming?"

"Mostly the popular people, but by the end of the night you'll be too drunk to remember who you're with" The other guy said and laughed.

"That girl Dana, who is she?" Max just couldn't help herself, she had to know who she was and if she'll be coming to the party.

"Ohh, her... well she came to school almost at the end of year 11, and straight away she was the hottest chick in our year, but I now she's got competition, coz you're here." Nick finished and winked at Max who was sitting on the opposite bench.

"Totally, many guys asked her out, but she turned everyone down, she's got a thing for older and nerdier guys," Another guy said and cracked up laughing.

"Sounds like your type of guy" Alec said and looked at Max with a devilish grin. But Max ignored it.

"Yeah man, and there's something off about her so called 'brother', he was checking her out the last time I saw him picking her up from school, he, himself comes to school like twice a year, is it like the second year that he's re-doing?" Another guy said.

"No it's third" a girl corrected him. Everyone turned around and saw Dana and her two friends.

"Oh hey Dana" Chris said with a smile.

"Why are you guys so concerned about me and my brother? Don't you have anything else to do, but gossip like loser teenage girls, about the things they can't have?" Dana replied in a cold tone of voice.

"Sorry, baby" Nick said and put his hand on Dana's hip and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't you fuckin' baby me" Dana said. Her eyes were cold and emotionless, as she raised her fist and made contact with Nick's face knocking him out cold.

"Who else was talking shit about my brother. Huh?" She asked as she made her way to Chris, who was backing away from her in a second his unconscious body was on the cold floor just like Nick's.

And she didn't stop there she was determined to punish every one involved in the conversation. Her next target was Max.

"I guess I'll go easy on you, since you're new, and we wouldn't want to mess up your pretty face, too much, now would we?" she said sarcastically as she threw her fist in Max's face, but Max easily blocked the punch, and twisted her arm behind her back. So now Dana's back was facing Max.

"I don't think so princess" Max said with a grin.

Dana was definatly not expecting that. Max knew that it wasn't normal for a seventeen-year-old girl to be able to knock some one out with a punch, no matter how strong she was, it just was impossible to knock an athletic guy with one punch.

Max let go of her arm, and pushed her away from her, causing Dana to fall.

"Chill out" Max said.

Everyone was silent.

"This aint over, bitch. We'll finish this after school." Dana spat out as she quickly jumped to her feet and walked off with her friends who didn't move an inch since they got there.

"What the hell is her problem?" Max mumbled.

"Sorry, we forgot to mention, she's also a crazy psycho, she fights with every new chick, it's like a test, to see if you're strong enough to join their group. No one could beat her, so I'd advice you to sign out ten minutes before the last bell." Said Sean.

"Nah, I'll take her on" Max said, she knew she would drop that slutty bitch after school.

The last class was really boring for Max the only thing that she looked forward to was the after school fight. Just as she thought of that she heard the bell go off.

Finally Max thought.

She walked outside and saw Dana with her 'gang', cheering her.

Dana walked towards Max.

"You think you could take me?" Max sneered, her body language indicating she was anticipating a fight.

"Oh, yeah," Dana replied, adopting her own fighting stance.

"Bring it on," Max challenged, her eyes blazing. The crowd formed a ring around the two young women.

Max launched herself at Dana, kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying across the open space. Dana brought herself to her feet, despite the fact that Max had knocked the wind out of her in counter-attack. Dana raced at her at top speed and round-house-kicked Max in the jaw, knocking her to the ground. She clutched Max by the throat and picked her up, throwing her across the yard. Max leapt to her feet her eyes were wide from shock.

That's impossible Max thought, grabbing a fallen piece of plywood. She hit Dana in the back with it and ripped her shirt, drawing blood. Dana snatched the plank out of Max's hands and rammed it back into Max's ribs. Max stumbled backwards amidst the noise of the crowd.

Regaining her footing, Max angrily swung at Dana, but the light brown-haired girl ducked. Max swung again, but Dana blocked the shot and responded with punches of her own. They kicked each other, expertly blocking the other's legs. Max finally connected and Dana fell to the ground. Max leapt on top of her and pinned Dana's arms above her head.

"What the hell are you?" Max yelled.

"Different" Dana replied, bringing her legs out from under Max and using them to propel Max off her. Dana jumped to her feet, but Max grabbed her ankles and Dana crashed to the ground. Max flipped to her feet and stepped on Dana's hand.

"Looks like I win," Max said, wiping the sweat and blood from her face.

"Look again," Dana sneered, grabbing the wood and leaping to her feet, brandishing it at Max. She swung once, ripping the front of Max's shirt.

Max jumped back and taunted, "Missed me."

"Sorry to disappoint," Dana said and launched herself at Max. She jumped in the air and scissor-kicked, trapping Max's torso between her legs and flinging her to the ground. Max's head made contact with the pavement and she grunted. Max came to her feet, but Dana launched herself in the air and hit her hard with both feet, sending Max crashing into a wall with a sickening thud.

Both of them were dirty, covered in sweat and blood, some of it not their own.

"This ends _now,_" Max growled, glaring first at Dana, then at the crowd. Max wiped the blood and sweat from her face. She got to her feet and started walking.

Dana's voice was cool and mocking. "This isn't over."

Max stopped in her tracks and sighed wearily, "I know," before walking towards Alec, OC and her new friends.

But before she did the principle of the school, ran out side.

"Alright, I want to see both of you in my office, now!" he yelled looking at both girls.

"Mr Davidson and Mr McCartney you could also join us" The principal said and walked back to his office.

"Oh-oh, I know why he wants to see you and her in the office, but I don't get how Alec and Nick are involved" Cindy said to Max.

"Well we're about to find out" Max replied.

(Principal's office)

"The policy of our school is to contact your parents and suspend you from school for a week, because of today's incident, but since this is your first week here I guess the punishment will be a weeks of detention." He said to Max.

"As for you Miss Ross, you knew our rules, but considering your past educational achievements you will get a week of detention as well. And since you ladies and gentlemen don't get along so well, the three of you will be sent on a camp, by the end of next week and you'll return by the end of the following week and you will work as a group, including Miss Ross's brother, who hopefully will be kind enough to join us." The principal finished.

Dana definatly didn't look happy at the thought of going to the camp. But Max had no idea what that was.

"Sir what do we do on that camp? And why do I have to go?" Alec asked. He was really confused that he had to go on the camp, even though that he didn't do anything wrong. But the thought of him and Max being there wasn't soo bad.

"I'm glad that you asked Mr. Davidson. The students that do not obey the rules of our school are sent there. You see this is like a survival camp, you would have to get the food yourself, but the water and the basic and medical needs will be supplied. And the reason why your going is to insure that the ladies wont kill each other, since you and Ashley-Jade know each other well, you will be partners, and Miss Ross's brother will be her partner."

"So No TV?" Alec asked as Max finally heard what he had said she smacked him in the back of his head and whispered "Shut up, partner"

"Great first breeding partners now partners for survival," Alec said very quietly under his breath. But Max heard him and that only made her smirk.

Nick and Dana couldn't help but laugh at Alec's stupid question.

"Umm sir, why am I here?" Nick asked, he now had a black eye from Dana's punch.

"I saw the surveillance camera tape, and I think that you deserved that black eye, but you still owe an apology to Miss Ross." The principal said looking first at Nick's eye and at already smiling Dana.

"Umm, sorry Dana, I didn't mean to offend you in any way..." Nick started but was cut off by Dana.

"It's ok, sorry that I punched you" Dana said with a small smile. Both Max and Alec saw that the ice in her eyes was melting.

"Well I think I've said everything that I had to, I suggest that you go home now and think about your today's behavior young ladies" The principal said as he opened the door to his office, and the four students walked outside.

Dana was standing by herself if front of school, waiting for her brother to pick her up as Max and Alec walked to the car park past Dana. Suddenly Alec stopped and reached over to Max's face, he brushed back her hair, gently touching the bruise that had formed on her cheek after her fight with Dana. "You gotta put some ice on that."

Max trembled at the touch of his hand, fists clenched at her sides. She stood there, frozen, unable to move.

Alec leaned in and touched her lips with his, then the passion grew inside both of them, which deepened the kiss.

"What the hell is happening?" OC asked herself as she wiped her eyes, just incase there was something wrong with her sight.

#################################A/N####################################

Hey guys!!As you might guess by the end of this chapter, Dana isn't all that innocent. So hope you'll enjoy the chapter! And pliz review, it really inspires me to go on wit dah story.

Luv X5-666


	7. When enemies become friends

**When enemies become friends.  
**  
_#Title#:_ Cure for all the questions.  
  
_#Disclaimer#:_ I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!!  
  
_#Summary#:_ Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her???  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
The next thing Max knew was that she was in her/Alec's room. His breath was hot on her face as he stared up at her, expression unreadable. This close, the scent of the pheromones her body was radiating was overwhelming. The only sound that broke the silence was their increasingly harsh breathing as hormones and proximity worked their effects on them both. The air in the room was heavy. She surrendered to her body's demands.

Within seconds, they were lying on the bedroll, hands frantically pulling and tugging at clothing, lips clinging, legs intertwined. Max's shirt was gone, sent flying across the room with Alec's t-shirt. Breaking the kiss, he sat back on his heels, straddling her legs, and began to slide down the zipper of her jeans. As he did, their eyes met, and through the fog of her heat she whispered softly to Alec  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yeah, you?" he whispered as well, but he knew that this was the moment when Max gets up and says that she's sorry, it was a mistake and that she loves Logan, blah blah blah...  
  
"Uh-huh" Max replied and leaned in and pashed him. Her hands caressing his barcode.  
  
(We all know what happens there. Right?)  
  
(Morning)

Alec propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over Max and grinning at her half-closed eyes and kiss-swollen bottom lip. She smiled and playfully swatted his chest.

"It's been soo long since, I've last had, sex" Max said, and laughed nervously.

Alec tucked his head into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her.

"We gotta get ready for school," he whispered.

"I know" she said as she kissed him.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower, you could join me, you know to save water." Alec said. And got out of bed.

"You know this is one of those offers, that a girl just can't refuse." Max said as she jumped on him, locking her legs around Alec's waist. Just now she noticed the finger nail marks on his bare chest. She leaned in close to his chest and licked the traces of the scratch marks.

"Ready to go to the shower?" Alec asked.

"I'm up for something more than that" Max said giggling as she pushed Alec in the shower.  
  
(30 minutes later)

Max was the first one who walked out of the room. She went straight to the kitchen, because her and Alec's last night activity took a lot of her energy.

"You hungry, boo?" OC asked.

"Im starving, OC are you alright, you got black circles under your eyes." Max said as she walked to the table and took a sit opposite of OC.

"I'm fine, except the fact that you two left me in the school car park yesterday, and also I couldn't sleep all night because some one was having hot monkey sex in the next room." OC said with a small grin.

"Sorry Cindy, I didn't know that I was in heat, until it was too late to do anything about it. And were we that loud?" Max asked.

"Uhh, yeah, specially you, not that I was listening." After a slight pause she asked

"Was he good?" She just had to know if Alec was as good as he said he was.

"Damn, that was the best sex I've ever had. You know I once heard someone say something like, once you do an X5 you'll never go back. I never understood what that meant... well until about eight hours ago..." Max said as she smirked at the memories of last night.

"Well boo, I hate to break this to ya, but what chu gon do bout Logan, I mean you and him are the reason why we're on this trip."

Suddenly Max's smirk was gone, only to be replaced by a frown. Cindy kinda realized what that meant.

"Boo was it like one of those heat one night stands, or was it more than that?" Cindy asked.

"I think that it was more than that." Max replied with a small smile.

"Any ways I gotta go and get ready for school, thanks for the lil chat." Max said as she made her way to the bedroom. Not wanting to stay in the room any longer and talking about Logan, because it only brought the sad thoughts.

Cindy knew that she upset Max in some way, but it was reality they came here for Max to get the cure for the virus, for Max and Logan to be together. But now even Max wasn't sure. Maybe on this trip Max will get the cure for her questions about her and Logan's relationship, and maybe even start a new one with Alec.

'Only time will tell' Cindy thought, and decided to go and get changed for school too.

(School)

Max was the first one to leave for school, because she didn't want to talk to OC about some topics such as Logan. And she didn't want to talk to Alec because she felt awkward especially after last night... and well the morning as well but now the heat was gone. And all she wanted was to be left alone.

As she walked through the school's hall she heard some one following her. Then she felt that someone's arm was almost placed on her shoulder, but before it was Max turned around and grabbed the arm, only to see that it was Dana's hand.

"Oh it's you..." Max said, she wondered why she felt so relaxed after seeing that it was her. Dana was the one who beat her ass yesterday, her X5 trainny ass, that was impossible, well unless she was one, as well or maybe she was one of White's psycho breeding cult loonies. Max didn't exactly know how to ask her that question, so she decided to let it go for now, after all she'd have plenty of time on that stupid camp to ask questions, to fight her or propably to get her ass whipped one more time, but she just pushed the thoughts away.

"What do you want?" Max asked in a really annoyed tone.

"Well... I wanted to apologize to you about yesterday, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I really didn't mean to, and I'm also sorry because now we'll have to go to this horrible camp, which is totally my fault." Dana said.

'Hmm she would've killed me, not apologized if she was a familiar. But if she wasn't one what the hell is she then?' Max thought.

"It's ok... I guess, and after all it was my fault too." Max replied with a small smile.

"But the thing that I don't get is why would they drag Michael and your brother into this?" Max said, obviously waiting for an answer from Dana, who was thinking about it now.

"Hmm, well propably because the principal hates my brother, and he also got Alec to come along, so it would seem fair, that's the only explanation I have." Dana said.

"So what do you have next?" She asked Max after a slight pause.

"Umm... Maths, I think." Max said and frowned, not because she didn't like it, but because Cindy was in a different class, so she kinda had to sit next to Alec, and she had no idea how she really felt about him, maybe Cindy was right when she asked if it was just great sex. But what if it was more than that? Max wasn't exactly sure what that 'more' meant... yet. Max reached to her still swollen lip, after Alec's wild kiss.

"Oh my God did I do that?" Dana asked, when she saw what Max was doing. Max just smiled at the memory again.

"Nah... some one else did." Max said and smirked.

"Well...hmm let me guess who..." Dana said and looked at Max who nodded.

"Umm Alec?" Dana asked which was more a statement than a question. Max was still smiling, she nodded and whispered 'yeah'.

"Then, why do I think that you're not too happy, about it? No wait... Does he have a girlfriend?" Dana asked.

"No he doesn't, but I have a boyfriend, but I like Alec, and the feeling that I cheated on him with Alec is kinda killing me." Max said. She had no idea why she was telling Dana the sad story of her life, but somehow, in some weird way, she felt that she could trust her. "Hold up, hold up, where did that come from? She kicked the crap out of me yesterday, and now I trust her. Well after all she did apologize, and she does look sorry, about what she did, God I don't know, every thing just comes crushing on my head." Max thought

"You slept with Alec, even though you have a boyfriend?" Dana asked, with a grin.

"I know, don't make me feel, more horrible, than I already do." Max replied, she sounded like she was about to cry. Dana guessed that she was really upset.

"You lil slut" Dana said in a playful voice, as she giggled a little bit, and she was surprised that Max relaxed and even laughed with her.

"Shush!" Max said and placed a finger on her lips. And laughed again.

"My lips are sealed" Dana replied.

"We got Maths next, and Alec's in our class, so are you gon talk to him?" She asked Max.

"I don't know, should I? I mean the guy's really good in bed, but I don't know if I have any feelings for him." Max trailed off.

"You'll have a week alone with him, well not exactly alone, but yeah, that could be a good way and even time, to figure out those feelings." Dana said and gave Max a smile.

"Thanks, so friends?" Max asked.

"Yeah, friends" Dana replied.

"Although, I have a question to ask, where did you learn to fight like that?" Max asked.

"Well, I'll tell you, if you tell me where you learned to kick ass, coz you nearly had me yesterday." Dana replied with a grin.

"In that case, I'll tell you, when the time comes, so then you'll tell me, k." Max said with a cocky smile.

"Ok, lets go to class, before we'll get a detention for being late." Dana said. Max linked her arm with Dana's, who was a bit surprised at Max's action, but she didn't protest. They walked to the classroom door, and stopped there.

"So you ready?" Dana asked Max who looked worried.

"I don't know, what should I say or do?" Dana smiled at Max's confused facial expression.

"Just act like nothing happened, but don't say that it was a mistake, or that you didn't know what you were doing, and he took advantage of you, other way you'll cut him, really badly. And you know what, the first time when I saw you two, I thought that you were a couple. The look in his eyes... he cares about you." Dana said, in soft voice, even caring.

"Cares and loves are the two words that Alec definatly doesn't know the meaning of, I mean come on... he's the cocky jerk, who's so in love with himself, who's also sweet, and so damn sexy." Max said as she stared at the wall, without even realizing what her last words were.

"Girl, you got it bad!" Dana said shaking her head.

################################A/N####################################

hey everyone! Im just gon ask your questions. Ok well I just had to get Dana's brother and Alec into the camp, you'll find out later why I did.

I dono, I just felt like getting Nick punched, don't ask! Lol.

They needed the passports, not because they were leaving the country or anything like that, they needed it because it had the new names and dates of birth.

Also in Aus recess is propably like break, like I said before I have no idea about the school system.

Thanx Loralee for your reviews, and the questions, I'm happy to answer 'em, but for some you'll just have to wait and read to c wat happens.

Oh I almost forgot, I've started a new story, Fe'nos tol, check it out, and tell me what you think about it so far.

So yeah, thanx everi1 for the reviews! Luv X5-666(he he) Lol


	8. Tru blu, Baby i love you

_ **Tru blu, baby i love you**_

_Title:_ Cure for all the questions.  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!!  
  
_Summary:_ Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her???  
  
_Pairing:_ Will be M/A, coz they are made for each other.  
  
_Chapter 8_  
  
Max and Dana entered the classroom and they were late.  
  
"Sorry we're late" Max said quietly. The teacher nodded.  
  
"Girls next time make sure you get to class on time. Now take a sit, so we won't waste any more of our time." The teacher said and continued reading something from the book.  
  
The girls made their way to the back of the classroom. Max couldn't take her eyes of Alec, since she walked into the classroom.  
  
She wasn't sure what it was lust or love, but she was sure that she felt something for him and it was definitely more than a friend or family. She didn't know how to go from there. She could either come up to Alec and tell him that she had a great time, but it was a one-night thing... or she could really get to know him, the real Alec, not 494, but Alec. The one that loved lost and maybe could love again.  
  
Both of the choices seemed fair, but if she picked the first she'd loose Alec, but if she chose the second she'd loose Logan. Max wanted both men in her life, but knew that it was impossible. She had to choose sooner or later. So Max decided to go with the flow. Besides they were invited to the party tonight. And that would be a good way to get closer to him, to get to know him.  
  
"Hey Alec" Max said as she took a sit right behind Alec. She could see that Alec was confused why she was talking to him and also why she was sitting with Dana, the chick that nearly kicked her butt to China.  
  
"Hey, Maxie" He whispered. He didn't care that he called her 'Maxie' the name that his psycho twin brother used, maybe after all they did have some similarities...  
  
Max gave him a weak smile, but the look in his beautiful hazel green eyes was empty, dead and emotionless. She was a bit scared, because it wasn't Alec anymore it was the soldier in him, that was hiding his real emotions, so he wouldn't get hurt. Max didn't know what to say. The atmosphere between them became even more awkward with the silence. Max was so thankful, that Dana saw the tension and decided to ease the awkwardness, by changing the subject.  
  
"So are you guy coming to the party tonight?" She asked with a smile. Looking at Alec and then back at Max, who were still playing the staring game, and none of them wanted to give up. Alec shifted in his chair, not taking his eyes of Max's and totally ignoring the question that Dana asked.  
  
The teacher left the classroom, that's why nobody noticed the two transgenics staring at each other. After about five minutes Max felt dizzy. She wanted to blink, but she didn't want Alec to win. Even with his soldier mask on, Max could see the hurt in his eyes, his eyes weren't hazel green anymore and the hint of gold was gone. Max was getting even more scared, because she had never seen Alec like that. His eyes were becoming darker as the time passed, and propably in couple of minutes the colours will match Max's. Max didn't know what was going to happen, she closed her eyes, and a tear ran down her cheek. Her eyes were filled with tears, she wanted to leave the room. She felt embarrassed she was a soldier after all, and soldiers don't cry. She opened her eyes and slowly moved her eyes to look at Alec again.  
  
Alec, too didn't know what to do, he knew that she still wanted to be with Logan, and that she'd still want to be friends, but he just couldn't go back, it would hurt, to see her with him when they get the cure. It hurt to even think about it. He wanted to leave, to leave everything behind, and start a new life... a life without Max. But he knew too damn well that he wouldn't be able to do that to her, no matter how much it would hurt by staying, he owed her his life, and he'd also do anything for her to be happy, even if it meant getting his heartbroken, for the second time in his life.  
  
Alec's hand reached Max's face, and he wiped the tear of her cheek. She was stunned. Since her and him weren't talking it was kind of hard to know what that meant. As if they were the only people in the room, Alec caressed her cheek, and gave her a small smile. Max knew that he forgave her, but she didn't know how hard it was for him to accept the rejection. Max lightly pressed her lips to his hand.  
  
Them the bell rang. And Max was relived that this class was over. And that they wag the rest of the day and figure thing out between them. And also what was going to happen.  
  
They walked out of the class without even saying anything to Dana or anyone else.  
  
"Alec, I umm..." She started, but didn't get to finish as he stretched his arm out and tossed the hair behind her shoulder. Max felt like all of this was s dream, like it wasn't even happening to her. It was more like a movie that she was watching. She took a step towards him, there was a tiny gap between their bodies and put her a arm around his neck and kissed him softly.  
  
Alec looked at Max, he wanted to tell her what he felt for her, but didn't know how. So he decided to say the three simple words.  
  
"I love you, Maxie." He whispered softly in Max's ear. His breath was hot.  
  
It took Max about a minute to realise what he just said. At first she panicked but then she was stunned. Her throat was dry like a desert, she opened her mouth but no words came out, because she was still shocked.  
  
The X5 glanced down at Max. He was still waiting for a reply if there was one, but after a minute all his hopes were gone.  
  
Max knew that what she was about to say would hurt the one person that she loves. 'Well I guess than I don't love him that much, if I'm going to say it.' Max thought. But instantly felt guilty because of her thought. 'How can I be so mean?' Max asked herself. Only then she realized that Alec was still waiting for her to reply.  
  
They locked eyes and Max took a deep breath, and then whispered.  
  
"I love you, too. Alec." She smiled as Alec leaned in and kissed her.

################################A/N#####################################

Hey guys i do realize it's been a while. Cuz my holidays r ova, n i have so much work to do, but still i'll try to post the new chapters as soon as i can.

This chapter is more about Max and Alec, then anything or anyone else.

The next chapter will be bout dah party and i'm thinking of adding a lil twist to it, but i still donno cuz it will change a lot of things. So yeah. Please review.

The reviews really help and inspire me. n everi time i open my emai n see all ta reviews i get inspirations from my muse. so Thank everyone!!!

Love X5-666

P.S. Loralee Thanx for the correction!!!! :)


	9. Confessions

**_Confessions_**

Title: _Cure for all the questions._

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!!_

Summary: _Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her???_

Pairing: _M/A, coz they are made for each other_.

**Chapter 9.**

Max and Alec were standing in the middle of the hall, her arms were around his neck and his were locked securely around her waist. Max felt hot and dizzy as everything started spinning around, but the only person who was there with her was Alec. His lips were soft, his kiss tasted like sweet fruits, just like that chewing gum he was chewing. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues continued to battle with each other.

She didn't care if someone saw them like that, all the care was holding him and not letting go, because she feared that if she did, she'd realise that it's just her fantasy. They stood like that for another couple of minutes not letting go of each other, Alec bowed his head so the barcode was clearly visible to Max, she looked closely and ... 'what the?' Max whispered in horror. A familiar voice had interrupted Max.

"Boo... Max... wake up hunni"

Max opened her eyes, and realized that she was in her English classroom. She frowned. It was a dream after all, a really good dream, but she doubted if it ever came true.

"Wat's wrong boo?" Cindy asked with concern.

"I dono, I don't feel well I think I'm gonna go home..." Max mumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought cuz hon, you never sleep when you're well, so how bout you take a day off, relax and have a hot bubble bath. Huh?" Cindy asked as she put a hand on Max's shoulder, trying to comfort her boo. Max smiled in reply.

"I think I'll take your advice OC, but I'll see you after school, right?" Max asked in a soft voice.

"Fo'sure boo, and don't forget bout the party, I'll bet that you'll look slammin' We'll take plenty of photos to sent to your Roller boy." Cindy said, and straight away realised that it was a mistake to mention Logan, since Max didn't exactly know who she wanted to be with.

"Aiite boo, I gotta go, I'll see ya at home" OC said and almost ran off, before Max could say anything.

After Cindy left, Max was still standing in the middle of the same hall, where in her dream she was kissing Alec. She touched her lips with her finders, the dream just felt soo real. Max licked her lips, she could still taste him, but she knew that it was just her imagination.

.

.

.

(Max's, OC's and Alec's apartment.)

Max was still day dreaming, about her and Alec, she replayed that dream in her head over and over and over again, she wanted to find out what it was that frightened and even terrified her. But she just couldn't remember.

She walked into her room and fell on the bed. She turned her head to her right and saw the calendar, which was on July's page. She got up and walked towards it, and touched the little square in the middle of the page. Which was the 21st, today's date.

Suddenly everything became clear to her. The barcode in her dream wasn't 494's, but 493's. Ben's...

Max's chocolate brown eyes clouded over for a split second, her lips formed a frown, and her eyes started watering, it wasn't long until the tears were formed in the corners of her eyes.

It's been a year since she last saw Ben, a whole year has passed since that tragic day in the woods.

#Flashback#

BEN _(gasping)_: Don't leave me here. Don't let them take me.

MAX: Ben, I can't carry you. We'll both get caught.

BEN: I know.

(He looks at her pointedly and her face falls.)

MAX: Ben, I can't.

BEN: Please. You know what they'll do to me. They'll put me down there with them...the Nomlies. Please.

(Max looks at him tearily while he silently begs her.)

#End of Flashback#

Max took a couple of steps back and sat down on the bed. She buried her face in the palms of her hands. Tears were rolling down her face. She shut her eyes for a split second before opening them as a fresh wave of misery swept through her.

#Flashback#

MAX: Tell me about the Good Place.

BEN (smiling): Where no one ever gets punished.

MAX: And no one gets yelled at.

BEN: And nobody disappears. And when you wake up in the morning, you can stay in bed as long as--

(Max snaps his neck. She softly drops his head to the ground, as the helicopters get nearer, and she begins to sob over his dead body.)

#End flashback#

Max got out of bed, and walked over to the window, It was now raining outside and she felt herself drowning in the raindrops, together with the painful memory of her brother who was killed by her own hands. A clap of thunder shook her away from the deep trance she was slowly falling into. She glanced outside again. The sky was almost black, like it was a midnight and a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, leaving a trace of light. She never felt soo lonely before in her life.

'Well at least he was safe now' was all that Max could think of.

She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to drink some coffee. But whatever she did, she kept getting the same flashback.

Max took the mug of coffee and walked in to the lounge room and sat down on the sofa. She felt like she was going crazy.

She sat still on the sofa for hours, until she heard the door open and someone walk in. But Max didn't care she kept staring at the brownish liquid inside her mug.

"Boo, what's going on? Are you ok?" Cindy asked her voice was filled with concern, but Max didn't answer her questions. She ignored them, because she didn't want to tell Cindy the truth, because she wouldn't understand.

"Boo, you can talk to me, I'm here for you." Cindy said as she took a sit on the sofa in front of Max.

"I would Cindy, but you wouldn't understand." Max whispered, her voice was shaky and uncertain.

"Give me the cliff notes version" was Cindy's short reply.

"A year ago...there was a serial killer on the loose, I went to stop him, only to find that it was my Manticore brother...Ben" She softly whispered his name. His name brought back the tears in her eyes.

"We were in the woods, and Manticore was closing in on us... he was scared... he didn't want to go back, because they'd torture him, and make him wish that he never escaped."

"I killed him" Max whispered, and started sobbing, when Cindy hugged Max by the shoulders.

"He asked me to, so I did, and I left his body there for them to take away and rip to pieces."

"He was the only one who made us all feel loved when we were at Manticore, and I loved him too. Since then his face was haunting me." Max said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Max, it wasn't your fault, you tried to help but you couldn't, and I'm sure that he knows that you love him." Cindy said with a sad smile forming on her lips. But Max shook her head in protest.

"That's the thing I loved him more than just a brother, and loosing him hurt twice as much, but then I met Alec at Manticore, he was assigned as my breeding partner. At first I thought that I was seeing things, but when I realised that it really was a guy with Ben's face, Ben's twin, I felt like I was given a second chance." Max said and paused for a second to take a deep breath, because she was choking on her tears, and then she carried on.

"When I took the Manticore down, and saw Alec in Seattle, I decided to keep distance from him, pretend to hate him even. I thought that maybe some day, he'll leave because of my bitchiness towards him, but he didn't. He never left my side, he was there when I needed him the most." Max let out a small sigh.

"He's totally different from Ben, Alec's funny, sarcastic, but is also caring... and I guess that's why I love him so much..." Max was speaking, and Cindy was there for Max's moral support, she knew that soldier or not, she still had feelings and that she had to talk about her problems, not keep them bottled up inside her.

"I just wish that Alec knew that I care and love him, but he propably thinks that I hate him and also that I used him the other night and now he's staying away because he propably thinks that I would regret it, but the fact is that I don't, and just wished he knew that" Max's last words were almost unable to hear, because she broke down in tears again.

"I care about you too, Maxie" Came the voice from the kitchen. As Alec stepped out of the shadows and reviled himself. He was standing there the whole time, listening to Max's confessions.

He walked towards Max, and crouched in front of her.

"Maxie, I would never hate you, ever." Alec whispered as he wiped the tear off her cheek.

"I love you Alec" Max whispered in Alec's ear as she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"I love you too, Maxie" Came Alec's reply. But now Max knew that this was happening for real this time. He really did mean it.

################################A/N#####################################

Hey guys I know it's been a while, I just had so much stuff to do, especially my schoolwork. So yeah... Thank you for the reviews, Pliz review this chapter, cuz I'm still deciding if I should do the little twist, which mostly is about Alec, but first I want to know what you guys think of this.

Thanx Love X5-666


	10. Gettin' busy, till ya dizzy

**Gettin' busy till ya dizzy**

_Title:_ Cure for all the questions.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!!

_Summary:_ Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her???

_Pairing:_ M/A.

_A/N:_ Pliz review!!

**_Chapter 10._**

(Max and Alec's bedroom. 6pm)

Max was lying in the bed wide-awake thinking about everything that happened today. Maybe it was just a dream again, because it's just too good to be true, but it wasn't...Alec was lying next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Max felt safe, warm and most importantly loved, that was all she ever dreamed of, to be wanted, adored and loved... just like she was now... with Alec.

If somebody told her a year ago that she'll be with Alec, she would propably laugh in their face, because Max never would thought of Alec, the most irresponsible selfish jerk that he was as the person that cared and loved her.

All this was new to Max, she had these weird feelings that she never felt before. It was always different with Logan, of course at first she thought that they were destined to be together, she never would have thought of Alec in that kind of way. But since the day that she met him at Manticore, Max could feel this strange bond between them, and it wasn't the fact that Alec was Ben's twin. He was just so full of life, Max always wondered how he survived another ten years in that hellhole, how and why the psy-ops boys didn't destroy that spirit within him. She didn't know what she felt towards him until Logan sent them on this personal mission.

Max's thoughts were disturbed by her mobile phone.

"Hello"

Hey Max,

"Hi Logan"

How are you? Is every thing all right?

"Yeah, why?" Her voice was calm but her face was worried. Maybe Logan had some contacts in the inside, maybe it's that Dana chick. 'Oh shit what am I gonna do?' Max asked herself.

Oh it's nothing... I was worried it's been a week since I last saw or talked to you, so I just wanted to know if everything's all right

"Don't worry, everything's great, I like the school life and the new friends. Thank you Logan... for everything."

I'm glad that you are happy, and to make you even happier I'll be in Atlanta on Monday. At that Max frowned. 'Oh no' she thought.

"Logan we're on a mission here not a vocation, I'll be home soon" Max tried really hard to convince him not to come and ruin everything, because her and Alec's relationship would be over before it even started.

I'm so lonely without you, I want to be with you. Max couldn't help but roll her eyes, how could she ever like him, the guy is pathetic.

"Logan, your not lonely you could visit Josh and...you have Asha, you could talk to her..." Max knew how stupid she sounded, but she just didn't want Logan here.

Oh my god, that's it Asha and me could come and visit you two, I'm sure Alec missed her the same way I miss you. Max chuckled at the thought of Alec and Asha... 'That's ridicules.' She thought.

Max I have to go, I'll see you on Monday then. Bye Logan said it so fast, Max didn't even have time to protest, and just before he hanged up, Max with her super hearing, heard the sound of high heels against the wood floor covering.

Max held the phone to her ear, listening to the short beeps.

'Well that was strange' she whispered.

"What was strange?" Alec asked as he rolled over to look at Max, who completely forgot that she wasn't alone in the bedroom.

"That was Logan, he said that him and Asha will be coming here to see us on Monday." Max said and let out a long sigh.

"You're kidding, right?" Alec asked, he was looking at Max, more like searching for an answer, but there was nothing.

"I'm not... what are we gonna do." Alec stared at her confused.

"I mean what are we gonna say about us?"

"I dono, but that's up to you, we could lie or we could tell the truth."

"How 'bout we talk about this later, 'coz there are more important things to do." She said as she gave Alec a devilish grin.

Alec rolled over again, and now he was on top of Max Leaning in, he kisses her passionately on the lips and pulls her tightly to him.

This moment was interrupted...

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Max yelled out in frustration while she was looking her ringing phone.

"Hello?"

Hey Ash, it's me Nick, so are you coming to the party?

"When does it start?"

Ehh...now

"Oh... fine we'll be there soon, k see ya." Max said as she hanged up and looked at Alec

"Don't tell me we have to go somewhere right now..." Alec started.

"Yeah, the party, remember...?"

Alec rolled his eyes and got off the bed.

"We better get ready, because the party had already started." Max said and got off the bed herself.

"Yeah, I'll just have a shower and we're ready to go." He said and took a big blue towel out of the bottom draw.

'Do you want a company?" Max asked seductively. Alec turned around and gave her his sexiest smirk.

"Hell yeah."

(The party house. 7.30pm)

The black Ninja was parked almost at the end of the street because there was no place to park.

Max was wearing a white halter heck top, it's cut finished right bellow her belly button showing off her new bling-bling, which was a snake belly bar. She was also wearing a very short denim skirt that showed off her long legs. Her nine-inch hills were matching her top and her little bag.

"Damn Maxie, I've never thought of you as a glam girl." Alec said with a huge grin.

"There are so many things that you don't know about me, Alec" Max said with a cheeky smile.

"Trust me Max, I can't wait to find out." Alec said and smiled in return.

"Ok then let's hurry up, I can's wait to see Cindy. I swear that girl has some influence on OC."

They could hear the music bout six houses away, but as soon as they entered the place, they almost went deaf, with their genetically empowered hearing.

"The music is so loud." Alec complained.

"What?"

"Don't worry."

"Hey is that Cindy there?" Max asked. And pointed to the kitchen.

Yeah, I think it is, how bout you go and chat with her while I'll get us the drinks." Alec suggested, and Max nodded in return.

"Hey Girl" Max said cheerfully as she walked up to OC and her new honey.

"Hey. Damn boo you look slammin' tonight." OC replied with a smile.

"So she's your boo." The red head replied, her voice seemed to be nice.

"Yeah, that's Max my home girl."

"So Max which team do you go for?" Asked the pretty red head called Jess.

"Umm..."

"She's straight hon." OC helped Max with the answer.

"What a shame a beautiful girl like you, wasting your time on...such a fine man." Jess said with a smile. That was when Alec came over with the drinks and put his hand around Max's waist.

OC definatly didn't look too happy with her shorty's last words, that's why she gave Alec a death glare.

"Jess honey could you please bring me a drink"

"Sure" Was all she said as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Alec, why do you have to come here and give my honey those cheeky grins huh?" OC was almost yelling, she would definatly be devastated if her fine shorty decided to switch teams.

"OC you know I can't help it, it's not my fault that most females want to jump me regardless of their team preferences." Alec said with a cocky smile.

"Whatever" OC said as she rolled her eyes.

"Boo I'll catch up with you later, coz I have to go and make sure that my shorty doesn't want to change the team." OC said as she winked before she disappeared into the crowd just like Jess couple of seconds ago.

"So Maxie, what are we gonna do?" Alec asked as he handed her a bottle of beer.

(Half an hour later)

Max and Alec have nearly emptied the whole bar fridge. They had a lil chat with other people, but no signs of Dana or her brother.

"Maxie I'm bored..." Alec complained.

"Umm... I have an idea. How bout we get busy 'till we're dizzy?"

"Sounds good to me." He said a soft smile appeared on his face, it wasn't long until it turned into a smirk.

#################################A/N###################################

Hey I no, i no it's been so long since I updated. I was so busy with dah homework and i was also watchin the Olimpics. Ne ways i'm gonna update my other story as well, so thanx for the reviews. I'll try to update as soon as i can.

Luv X5-666


	11. Little Brother

**_ Little Brother._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Title:_ Cure for all the questions.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!!

_Summary:_ Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her???

_Pairing:_ M/A

**Chapter 11**

Both Max and Alec were breathing really hard after what happened about a minute ago.

"I'm thirsty wanna come with me to a drink?" Max asked finally catching her breath. She gave Alec a quick kiss before getting off the bed and starting to look for her clothes, which were all thrown around the room.

"Yeah, sure" Alec replied as he too, got out off the bed and put his baggy jeans on which were right next to the bed, but his shirt was no where to be found.

That was when a tall blond guy entered a room and saw almost necked Max with just a sheet wrapped around her fragile body. The guy looked surprised and slightly embarrassed, he quickly turned around and faced the door.

"I should really learn how to knock," he mumbled just before exiting.

His voice seemed so familiar to Max, but she just couldn't figure out whom it belonged to.

"Alec do you want to go home? Coz I'm kinda tired, and have a headache from that champagne." She said.

"If that's what you want to do, then let's go home." Alec said as he made his way across the room where he spotted his shirt.

_(10 minutes later)_

"Cindy we're gonna go home, so I'll see you in the morning...if you'll be home." Max said to OC who hasn't left the bar since Max and Alec got there.

"Sure Boo. See ya"

"Bye Cindy, have fun." Max said and Cindy smiled devilishly at that.

Max rolled her eyes and gave Cindy a hug and Alec simply waived before walking out of the house.

_(Outside)_

"We should have parked somewhere closer, coz my legs are killing me" Max said pointing to her hills.

"Would you stop complaining just for one second, please?" Alec said, he was starting to get annoyed.

"I'll try, but I'm so tired..." Max started

"Max!"

"Ok, ok. I said I'll try..."

Suddenly Alec stopped and Max looked up at him confused.

"Hey Maxie is that the same guy who walked in on us?" Alec asked not taking his eyes off of him. He was about a hundred metres away from Max and Alec.

Max too, focused her vision on the object, with her zoom in she was able to see him.

"Yeah, I thin... Oh God, it's Zack!" Max whispered, not able to hold back the tears, so many emotions were flowing through her, happiness, sorrow, and guilt...

"Yeah, but he's not alone." Alec said pointing to a dark shadow.

"I want to talk to him." Max said quietly and started walking towards her brother.

Alec knew that there was nothing he could do to stop her, so he followed her.

Max ran fast, followed closely by Alec. She couldn't believe that it was Zack, it's been over a year since she last saw him in that hospital. She didn't really know what to say or do.

"Zack..." She called out into the darkness. The blond male didn't respond. But the second person stepped out of the shadows. It was Dana. Max was even more confused now."

"Ash?!...What are you doing here?" She asked, she didn't see Alec because he hid in the shadow. Max just ignored Dana's question and focused on Zack, he didn't even turn around. Maybe after what she had done, he didn't want to know her. After all he found her, he cared about his little sister, but she chose Logan over Zack.

"Zack...I am so sorry for what I have put you through." Max said, she was choking on tears and her voice was barely a whisper. The blond male turned around and faced Max. His eyes were empty like he didn't even recognise her.

"Zack, it's me... Max" She whispered, she was hoping that maybe his memory wasn't back completely, that's why he didn't recognise her.

"I'm sorry, you probably got the wrong guy, I don't know any Max." He replied, that was the moment when Max's world was shattered. She didn't know if she should let him go again or stay and remind him, who she was, tell him that she cared about him...'cared enough to send him to a farm, without the memory of who or what he was? 'The little annoying voice inside her head kept saying it over and over again.

In that moment Alec stepped out of the dark and walked over to Max.

"C'mon Maxie, let's go home." He said wrapping his arm around her waist for support.

"Hey do I know you?" The blond guy said, his crystal blue eyes were focused on Alec. Alec let out a sigh and looked down at the ground.

"I don't think you do, 599" Alec said quietly and turned back and faced Max.

He heard the blond guy laugh.

"What's so funny, Zack?" Max asked in a soft voice. She was hopping maybe after he heard his designation he'll be able to place the pieces of the puzzle together with that brain implant of his.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not Zack, and my designation 's not 599" he said and after a slight pause the added "it's 600"

Alec was stunned, his hazel green eyes were wide open, he just couldn't believe it.

"That's right little brother, it's me"

"That's impossible!!!" Alec almost yelled.

"You died on that missing back in '17, our unit was sent to bring back the bodies, I saw your's Lane, along with Devlon's and Kate's...the barcodes were on the bodies"

"Yeah, we had to break into the tattooing studio...we thought of the escape way before the '09ers did, but then they divided our unit, that's when we decided to wait. And back in '17 Lydocker told us that you were coming on the mission, but then he called it off in the last minute, because he said the mission was easy enough for three of us to handle. We wanted to comeback and bring the Manticore down, but with familiars chasing us it seemed impossible, we dropped off their radar about six months ago. Sorry little brother we just didn't have time." He said searching for forgiveness in Alec's eyes.

After that story that Lane just said, Alec still couldn't believe that his brother's back after five years of thinking that he was dead, they just ran into him... Alec smiled softly and nodded in Lane's direction.

Alec and Lane finally snapped back to reality, and saw two very confused expressions on Max and Dana's faces.

"So who're you?" Lane asked Max.

"It's a long story" Alec answered for Max, because Max didn't even blink, she was stunned just like Alec was seconds ago.

"Well... how bout you start from the beginning, cuz we got all night."

#################################A/N###################################

Hello everi1!!! I no, i no i haven't updated in weeks but i finaly have!!!! hopefully u guys liked it, pliz review because the reviews inspire me 2 write mo! thnkx everyone.

P.S. I thought i'd include Lane in the story, because most fanfictions are about Max's siblings, how bout Alec's???


	12. Family reunion

**Family Reunions**

****

_Title:_ Cure for all the questions.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!!

_Summary:_ Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her???

_Pairing:_ M/A, L/D.

**_Previously:_**

****

"So who're you?" Lane asked Max.

"It's a long story" Alec answered for Max, because Max didn't even blink, she was stunned just like Alec was seconds ago.

"Well... how bout you start from the beginning, cuz we got all night."

**Chapter12.**

"Hey let's go somewhere we can talk and figure everything out." Dana suggested, that was the first time she had said something in the last ten minutes.

"Yeah, how 'bout the old tower? It's a short walk from here." Lane said.

"The high place huh?" Max said quietly, it seemed like she didn't want anyone to hear, but she was surrounded by two male X5s.

She remembered how her and Ben used to go to the high place back in Manticore, and the last time she saw him was on the Space needle, it was her high place, and here in Atlanta she missed that.

After walking in silence for more than five minutes Alec was getting frustrated.

"People we're not going to a funeral, so how 'bout you start talking."

"Uhh, here's the 494 in you. You know after that escape in '17 we missed your jokes and the way you could always lighten the intense atmosphere." Lane said with a smile, he stared at the sidewalk ahead, meeting his little brother brought back many memories of Manticore and their old unit.

Finally they have reached the old tower, but it didn't look too old, the Pulse didn't even reach Atlanta, so everything looked new compared to Seattle.

Max and Alec stood on the edge of the tower, the whole city looked so beautiful from there, and the lights were fascinating.

"The city of lights..." Max whispered softly as the wind blew in her face.

"Huh?" Alec asked hot understanding what she meant by that.

"I said the city of lights...it just looks so...breathtaking" Max said and stared at the land beyond the city, then she tuned to face Alec, he raised his hand and ran a finger down her cheek, He leaned closer to kiss her, they were an inch away when Lane interrupted.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're not alone here! You two can be all lovey-dovey later," Lane said as he sat down on the cold concrete watching the couple.

Max and Alec sat opposite of Lane and Dana.

"Hey, 494, tell me what happened after that 'mission going sideways' in the '17?"

Max wasn't used to Alec being called 494, this whole thing seemed so weird- Alec's long lost oldest brother. She was also surprised that Lane called Alec 'little brother', and it just happened to be Zack's twin.

"Well... a lot has happened since then..." Alec said and spaced out for couple of minutes, they sat like that, in silence.

Max knew really well what Alec was thinking about. He was thinking of Rachel and the whole Berrisford mission.

"How bout you break it down for me?" Lane asked staring at Alec and waiting for him to say something.

"About seven months after you guys were 'blown up' I was deployed on a long term solo assassination mission. It went sideways, and the next New Year I spent in a company of the Psy-ops boys." Alec said, he was thankful that he could keep his emotions bottled up at least for now. No one could tell that he was lying, his voice was calm and his soldier mask with that 'always alright' grin was back in place, no one could have guessed that deep inside it was killing him, well apart from Max.

She knew what happened, but the only thing that she didn't know was how bad he was hurting. Alec didn't let any one in, he didn't want to show anyone his sensitive side, he feared if he did he'd get hurt. He loved Max very much, but the memories of Rachel were still haunting him, he knew he'll talk with Max about it some day...

He was deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Max clicking her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Are you ok??" Max asked and stared at him.

"I'm fine, you know me..." Alec said and smirked.

"Don't trust him when he smirks like that, which is usually followed by the always alright phrase." Lane said.

"Why not?" Max asked, she clearly didn't know why Lane would say that.

"He usually does that when he's hurting the most or hiding something."

"Umm Hello... I'm still here!!!"

"Sorry, so anything else? Did you get that CO position?" Lane asked, he knew 494 too well, to fall for his soldier mask, but Lane also knew that 494 just needed sometime, and when he's ready he'd tell his big brother.

"Yeah, I actually did, and they put me in charge of whoever was left of our old unit and the unit that 511 was in charge of. 511 wasn't really happy at first to be my second in command, but then we became friends." Alec replied.

"Wait a second... You were a CO??? How come I didn't know?" Max almost yelled, she couldn't believe that Alec didn't tell her that.

"Oh, he didn't tell you huh? Well this is strange for the 494 I thought I knew better than I've known myself. He probably also forgot to mention that he was Manticore's finest, in fact all four of us were. 494, me, and472... 511 was a good soldier too, but he wasn't the best.

Max's jaw dropped, she had no idea, that Alec could be an Alpha male, she thought he was probably Manticore's biggest screw up. But him being a commanding officer just never crossed her mind.

"Who's 472 and 511?" Max asked because she never heard of those designations.

"472 is Devlon, his twin was in your unit, and 511 is Biggs." Alec answered.

"So who are you?" Lane asked bluntly looking at Max.

"I'm Max, X5-452." She replied

"Oh...and what's your name 494?"

"It's Alec."

"Alec? What happened to Dodger?" Lane repeated and chuckled a little receiving evils from Alec.

"Ok, ok, chill. How did you come up with it anyway?"

Max and Alec exchanged a look and laughed.

"Well when I was recaptured by Manticore about two years ago after me and mine blew up the DNA lab. The director came up with a more natural way, so they created a breeding program, and I was immediately transferred there, and my partner just happened to be 494. I gave him his name-Alec because he always had some smart aleck comebacks, but my second choice was Dick." Max said and Alec smiled at the memory.

"Breeding program, huh? So...where's the baby??? Is it a boy or girl? " Lane asked his cold blue eyes suddenly became softer and shiner.

"Uh..." Max started but didn't know what to say.

"Miscarriage?" Lane asked softly.

"No! Well.. uh.. nothing happened, so no baby..." Alec said casually.

"Hold on, hold on! Are you telling me that there was a beautiful girl in your cell, you also had an order to you know... and you two didn't? God 494 you're unbelievable! Didn't I teach you anything???" Max blushed a bit when Lane called her a beautiful girl, she knew that herself, but it was nice to hear it from other people like Alec and now Lane.

"You see, bro. Max was.. is ..uh I don't know, well anyways she was in a relationship... so uh she didn't want to cheat on the guy ." Alec said and felt kind of uncomfortable, because that's exactly what they were doing now, Max was cheating on Logan, just like she could have been two years ago with the same person.

Both Max and Alec were silent, they were thinking the same thing.

"Uhh what is the minute of silence for? Did he die or something?" Lane asked he was confessed by their behaviour, that didn't look like the 494, but five years has passed, so maybe now 494 was a totally different person.

"No!" the two said in unison.

"Ok, so are you gonna tell me?" Lane asked hoping that they would.

"Umm, this guy that I'm with, I mean was with. He doesn't know that Alec and me hooked up. As we said it's a long story. Logan and me couldn't touch because Manticore infected me with a retrovirus targeted to Logan's DNA, and _someone_ had to make sure that I escaped safely to kill Logan, since then we've been looking for a cure, but it seemed to be impossible to find. So then he found out about this school with all these scientists and he was hoping that I could get the cure by going undercover here, but he convinced me to take Alec with me, just for safety, well it turned out differently." She said and leaned her back against Alec's arm and shoulder.

"Why was he so important?" Lane asked, he was a bit confused, why would Manticore go through such a big procedure to kill an ordinary.

Max looked at Alec wanted to know if she could trust Lane, so he was Alec's big brother, but she just wanted to be sure. Alec nodded in return, so Max carried on.

"Because Logan is the Eyes Only."

"Oh, interesting...so are you planning on telling him?" Lane asked as he started chewing on his fingernail.

"Yeah, he deserves to know, besides he's coming here on Monday." Max answered as she stared into the darkness. She knew that she'd have to tell Logan eventually, but what if he wouldn't take the truth too well, what if he'd do something crazy, who knows what he's capable to do...Plus Asha will be with him, only to make it harder on Max...

"Maxie... you ok?" Alec whispered softly in Max's ear.

"Yeah, just a bit tired, you know my feet still hurt like hell, and I wouldn't mind a hot shower..." Max said, her eyes were half closed, which was unusual for a girl with shark DNA.

"I have an idea, let's all go to our place and order pizza, what do you say?" Alec said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, sounds great." Max and Dana said, and Lane nodded.

"So Dana... what's your story?" Max asked she really wanted to know why she kicked her butt in that fight.

"I'm a Manticore creation too, but I was the last X5 to be created, therefore I am three years younger. And you know how the scientists optimised every X5 unit and their twin for specialties like: hand-to-hand combat for X5-599/X5-600; night warfare in

X5-656/X5-657; survival techniques for X5-471/X5-472; social skills like persuasion, coercion, and manipulation in X5-493/X5-494; and muscular flexibility in X5-734/X5-735." Dana said looking at Max and Alec.

"Yeah... and?" Alec asked.

"Well they put all that in me, they wanted to see if that was possible. Me and my clone were taken away when we were little kids from the rest of X5s into a special facility, we were trained more than the rest of you, but they still sent us on the missions. In May 2017 the director wanted me and 491 to follow the three X5s that were deployed to make sure everything went as planned. We met in LA and that was when Lane convinced us to fake the explosion. Since then a lot has happened, we heard the rumours of an X5 female taking Manticore down, so we went back to Wyoming only to find the ashes, and the guards trying to shot everyone who ran, it was hard to find anyone. Then a year later familiars were on our ass, so we had to run across the whole country to get away that's when we met another X5, he calls himself Sean but he's designition is 354, maybe you know him?"

"354, huh... yeah I knew his brother, he was in my unit." Max said.

After a long pause Max spoke again.

"So that's why you almost kicked my butt."

"Yeah." Dana replied and smirked at Max, which looked a lot like Alec's.

"Dana, what's your designition?" Max suddenly asked.

"492, why?"

"I just thought that you might be related to someone here." Max said as her gaze stopped on Alec.

"Actually, we are kinda related, we share the same DNA." She replied.

"So are we gonna go anytime soon, coz I'm starving..." Alec whined.

"Ok, let's go... we could probably order a family meal, well we are a family... right???" Lane asked but didn't get a reply because the three X5s started walking down stairs and Lane was the only one left standing alone in the darkness.

"Hey guys wait up, I'm hungry too." Lane called out, and ran to catch up with the group.

####################################A/N################################

Hey everyone!! thanx 4 the reviews!!

This chapter is a bit long, what can i say i'v tried my best.

I no some things aren't really accurate like the dates, but the designitions r right! i spent so much time lookin 4 'em on the internet.

I'll try 2 make the nxt two chapters 2 b mo interestin, some angst comin up.

Pliz review, cuz that's the only way i'll know if you guys actually like the story, and pliz if u no the right dates let me no so i can correct 'em.

Dont forget 2 review!!!!

P.S. I'll try 2 update soon.


	13. Doubt

**Doubts**

_Title:_ Cure for all the questions.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!!

_Summary:_ Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her???

_Pairing:_ M/A.

**_Chapter 13._**

The night flew by really fast. But the most important thing was that the four of them had fun catching up.

Max and Lane got on really well, he and Zack were so alike, but at the same time they were totally different. Zack was more commanding kind of person, where as Lane was really friendly, more open and cocky just like Alec.

Max also found it amusing that Lane hated the pizza with pineapple, just like Zack did. Alec and Dana became close too, them two could always find a reason to laugh. Max wasn't jealous. At all, they were like blood relatives that would be just sick.

Max also found out that Dana had some shark DNA, so now she'd have someone to talk to on one of those sleepless nights.

The four of them talked for another couple of hours, until Alec fell asleep on the armchair and Lane on the couch, the girls didn't want to wake them up so they turned off the lights and went to bed.

They had to share the bed, in case OC will be back by the morning.

For some reason Max felt a bit down, and she couldn't figure out why.

Maybe it was because Logan and Asha will be here on Monday and she'll have to tell Logan the truth. That didn't feel right, because the reason why her and Alec got together was because they were on the undercover mission. For her and Logan!

Max didn't know if she should tell him the truth or deny everything that happened between her and Alec. Because she'd have to worry about her future in this broken world perhaps even having a family with Alec, but with Logan she wouldn't have to worry about that, because he'd do anything for her. Another thought always crossed Max's mind what if Alec would be creeping with some blonde behind her back once they decide to have a family, a child even?

"Max you are so pathetic!" She said to herself quietly. In her mind she already imagined her and Alec being together having a baby and him cheating on her, when in the real life they just started their relationship. But maybe it was the beginning of an end. And what if it was for the best that Logan was coming...

"So stupid" Max said out loud again and that didn't go unheard by Dana.

"Max you ok?" She asked softly as she rolled over and faced Max.

"Yeah... I guess." Max answered, her voice was uncertain, that's what got Dana worried.

"Max you know, if you want to talk about something... anything feel free, ok I'll be there for you" She replied with a small smile which Max returned.

"Thanks. Actually yeah, I want to talk to someone about this 'mission'...God my whole life is so messed up, and it keeps getting better and better" She said sarcastically.

Dana nodded, and Max started speaking again.

"Logan, the one that suggested that me, Alec and OC should come on a mission to find that cure. And maybe then I'd be able to figure out what and who I want in my life, but it's getting more and more messed up, and I'd have to tell him the truth about me and Alec when Logan arrives here. But I don't know if that's the right decision to do. I mean back in Seattle me and Alec almost hated each other, I couldn't stand him. He was so irresponsible and unpredictable. I don't know what to do, this is so messed up." Max finished quickly because she had to take a deep breath.

"Max don't worry about the future too much, take it as it comes. Give Alec a shot he's a nice guy at least that's what Lane told me a while ago. I think that 494 was the one person he missed most after we fucked Manticore over. He always talked about him as his little brother not a soldier. He also said that Alec kept him out of the guard's sight when he got the seizures, Alec was Lanes protector, when Lane was looking out for the rest of their unit, he's not that irresponsible, give it a try Max. I think that there's more to him than just his cocky attitude. Just follow your heart Maxie."

"Thanks Dana, I guess I may have misjudged him, well I have only a day to make my final decision." Max said with a naughty smile as she threw the blanket off of her and walked towards the door.

"Max where are you going?" Dana asked.

"Well I have only about 29 hours, so I'm gonna have to make most of that time." She said as she quietly opened the door and walked out.

"Eew." Dana said quietly when Max left the room.

_The next morning._

Max felt Alec's warm body next to her, she didn't want to open her eyes, all she wanted was to lie like this, but that wasn't up to her...

"Max you know you're my boo and all, but there are some limits. And one of them is having sex with your boyfriends in MY bed!"

"Boyfriend...huh I like the sound of that..." Alec thought.

Suddenly Max sat up on the bed and was about to argue with Cindy that that's her room, but when she opened her eyes and took a look around the room and said.

"Oh my God, you're right it is your room. I uhh..." Max started but didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry Cindy we'll change the bed linen..." Alec said as he started looking for his clothes.

"Oh like hell you are!" OC said and tossed Alec his jeans.

"Thanks".

_Couple of minutes later._

"Cindy, you hungry?" Max asked.

"Well I had an early breakfast, but I'd love a cup of coffee" Cindy said.

Just as Max started pouring the boiling water into the cups Dana and Lane walked out of the room.

"Boo when were you gonna tell me that we had new roommates... Oh my God! It's Zack." Cindy hopped off the stool and gave 'Zack' a big hug.

Lane was looking down at Cindy, he didn't know what to do, he looked at Max who was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Uhh...it's nice to see you too... umm"

"Cindy." OC said.

"Cindy... right."

"You don't remember do you? Well let me tell ya, nothing much has changed since...you know. Maybe when we'll be in Seattle you could get your job back. You and your sister could work together, and you'll meet Alec, unless you already have. He's a pain in the ass sometimes."

Lane was looking at Max who was cracking up laughing, just then Cindy turned around and looked at Max and she saw something that was almost impossible to imagine: Max laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly Cindy felt awkward.

"Max did I say something wrong?" Cindy asked Max, but Lane spoke instead of her.

"Well that pain in the ass is my brother. And Max is not my sister."

"How come?" Cindy asked, she felt so dumb.

"I'm Lane, Alec's oldest brother. And Zack's twin."

"So if he's 599 so you are 600, right?" Cindy asked finally starting to understand.

"Yeah, that's right." Lane said with a smile.

"So is this your sister or girlfriend?" Cindy asked Lane while checking Dana out.

"Uhh well when we came here we said that we were brother and sister, but then stuff happened, and now she's my girlfriend." Lane said with a proud grin.

"Hey Cindy" Dana greeted Cindy, who replied with a warm smile.

"I'll bet your Manticore as well" Cindy said, and Dana nodded in return.

"Yeah, I'm 492, Alec's biological sister" Dana said.

"This is just too much information for me in one day." Cindy said as she took her cup of coffee and took a sip."

Alec walked out of the bedroom, his hair was still wet from the shower.

"Oh I have some more news for you Cindy" Max said and Cindy waived her hand for Max to go on.

"Logan and Asha are coming on Monday to uh 'visit' us." Max said with a frown.

Cindy knew that Max wanted to talk to her about that.

"Hey, lets all go to lunch, I'll shout." Cindy said.

"How 'bout we'll make it girls only?" Max asked and raised her eyebrow waiting for the protests, but didn't receive any.

"I'm gonna go and change" Max said.

In couple of seconds the girls left Alec and Lane alone to play poker.

A/N

Sorry I didn't write for so long, and I no this chapter is kinda crapy, but I re wrote it like three times, and I still don't like it, but the nex chapters will be betta. Thanx.

P.S. Pliz review!!!!


	14. Dark side

**_Dark Side_**

_Title:_ Cure for all the questions.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!!

_Summary:_ Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her???

_Pairing:_ M/A.

**Chapter 14.**

"Man, I'm not playing poker with you no more." Lane said as Alec threw the five cards down and revealed the royal flush.

"So what do you think I should do with the money?" Alec asked with a grin as he took the money from the middle of the table.

"Don't even think about it..." Lane warned.

"What? Are you like a mind reader or something?" Alec asked with annoyed tone of voice.

"Maybe... but if I were you I'd take Max on a proper date." Lane said as he got up walked towards the fridge and stared looking for food.

"That's a great idea, Lane." Alec said as he too got up and started flipping the phonebook pages.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Lane asked as he took a bite of a Cindy's two-day-old chocolate cake.

"I'm gonna make a restaurant reservation for tonight. And then I'm gonna have to find Maxie a dress, coz I doubt she has one."

"Sounds easy, but how are you gonna break into the shop in the middle of the day?" Lane said.

"Its Sunday half of the shops are closed. Oh just do one thing, make sure when they come back they don't go anywhere else I'll be back in couple of hours." Alec said and walked out of the door.

_Meanwhile_

"Boo, let me get this straight. Logan, will be here tomorrow and you're still not sure what to say about you and your boy?" OC asked finally getting what Max tried to explain a minute ago.

"Yeah..." Max said as she took a sip of her cappuccino.

"Max, honestly I've always known that you and Logan would never work, and as soon as Alec showed up I knew that he'd be the one for you, but you started hating him, because you were afraid of actually admitting that the boy was fine and that you were sort of attracted to him. But boo you didn't want Logan to go, because you knew him for a whole year, but weren't doing anything if ya know what I mean. And there you were thinking that the two of you could finally get it on, and Bam you got a virus. You got the chance to reverse everything, to cure the virus, but you chose Alec over all that, over your long awaited dream. So now you're sitting here thinking if it was worth it. Don't ask us for answers boo. Ask your heart, listen to what it tells you and make a wise choice." Cindy said and took a bite of her chocolate cake.

Max didn't know what to say, she was stunned by Cindy's words, they were so true. It was only a dream: her and Logan, but Alec was a reality. Logan and her just weren't meant to happen, God knows how many times they have tried, but it was hopeless.

Her and Alec were a different story. He understood her, and she understood him. They knew where they came from and where they grew up so there weren't any secrets between them, also they both understood the importance of their 'family' and Max knew that she loved Alec and most importantly she also knew that the feeling was mutual.

So there she was sitting at the small table sipping what ever was left of her drink and playing Cindy's words over and over again in her head.

"Sugah... are you ok? I'm sorry if what I said has upset you, but I think it's about time someone took that blindfold off." Cindy said.

"I'm fine, and I know that what you have said is true, I just never wanted to admit it. But now is the time for me to face it." Max let out a heavy sigh. And then she added in cheerful voice

"Who wants more coffee?"

"I thinks that after all that coffee, I can stay up late with ya'll and pretend that I have some shark DNA." OC said laughing.

Dana and Cindy walked to the lounge room to see what's on the box, while Max went to get changed in her tracksuit.

And as soon as she walked in she gasped as she saw the big red box on the bed, which was nicely wrapped and also had a small card, which said: _'Maxie'_ in Alec's handwriting.

She went over and carefully opened the box and took all the wrapping paper off of the beautiful blood red long dress. She quickly striped her clothes off and put the dress on. It looked stunning on her. The dress was definitely her colour with a cut on the right side, which was about ten centimetres away from her hipbone. She just couldn't stop looking at her reflection in the mirror doors of the wardrobe. She started walking towards the bathroom to see what she could do with her hair, but on the way she bumped into another box, which was lying on the floor.

She lifted it of the floor and put it on the bed. Max was curious what was in the box, so she lifted the top and saw a pair of red high heels, small sparkling red purse and a note.

It said: '_Maxie meet me at the Alameda restaurant. There's a taxi waiting for you downstairs. I'll see you soon. Love Alec.'_

As soon as she read it she put the shoes on, put some make up on and shucked the lip-gloss into the purse together with her mobile phone.

-----------------------------------------------------

The ride in the taxi seemed so long, even though only five minutes has passed since she left home. Max didn't feel too comfortable with the driver staring at her from the rear mirror, mostly focusing on her cleavage. She thought about putting a jacket on, but decided against it because it was a very warm night.

Another two minutes have passed and they got off of the main road and turned into a dark alley. Now Max was nervous even though she knew that she could take care of herself, this gave her a bad feeling.

Suddenly the car stopped Max was ready to get out of the cab and ask what the hell was going on. But the driver auto locked all the doors, she tried to open the windows but they were power windows and since the driver took the keys out and stepped out of the vehicle for a smoke it was hopeless and the windows just happened to be bullet-proof. Even in darkness Max could see the driver was smiling.

"You're gonna make me a lot of money with that pretty face and body, you little whore."

"Oh you're so not getting away with this." Max said icily, which send chills down the driver's spine.

She got her phone out of the purse and dialled Alec, but her battery died just before the call got connected.

The driver underestimated her, he thought that she was an easy catch, but he was so dead set wrong.

Max knew that she had to get the driver to open the door, so she pretended that she dialled the police and gave her location, after that the 'hanged up'. The driver was surprised how the passenger remained calm, but that didn't stop him from opening only the driver's door and taking a small handgun out from underneath of the seat. Just then he unlocked the back door and stepped back and motioned Max with the gun in his right hand to get out of the car.

"Your gonna be very sorry that you made that phone call." The driver said almost laughing.

"When I'm through with you, you'll beg for me to kill you. I promiss." Max said as she stepped out of the car, her voice was icy cold, her eyes were focused on the driver she was looking at him just like a predator looks at his prey. Max liked her lips and smirked. With a quick twist she got hold of the gun. And smiled wickedly.

---------------------------------------------------------

Max was standing over a strange form that didn't even look like a body anymore, blood and limbs were all over the place. Just now she had realized what she had done. She killed a man, not just killed him, but also tortured him, and just as she promised he begged her on his knees.

She grabbed her purse and ran as fast as she could. She was couple of blocks away from the restaurant when she realised that she couldn't go inside with blood on her feet and hands, she wondered how the blood didn't get on the dress.

As she entered the restaurant she spotted Alec sitting at the table on the far left corner.

She walked in and sat down at the table.

The time went by really fast, but it was a great first date, they ate, had couple of drinks, danced and most importantly she got her mind of Logan and the 'incident' that happened not so long ago, but Max didn't want to go there, she just wanted to forget. But deep down she knew that she wasn't angelic, she had a dark side too, just like everyone else, but it felt different, because she actually enjoyed killing him...

###################################**A/N**#################################

Hey i've finally updated!!!

In this chapter i wanted to show that Max had a dark side too, so the next chapter will be updated soon too, i'm thinking maybe that should include some Logan bashing, but i still dont no, tell me all your ideas, and i'll try to put some into the story.

Thanks every1 for the reviews!!!!!!

P.S. I was thinking maybe i should use some like um... song lyrics in the story, to show how the characters feel sometimes, just another one of my ideas. Ne ways pliz review, so i'll update sooner!


	15. Second Best Thing

**Second Best Thing**

_Title:_ Cure for all the questions.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!!

_Summary:_ Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her???

_Pairing:_ M/A

**Chapter 15.**

After the dinner Alec and Max decided to go for a walk on the quiet streets. The only thing that surrounded them was darkness and silence, not odd silence but comfortable, suddenly Max stopped and faced Alec.

"Alec I have to tell you something…" Max said and looked into Alec's eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked her.

There was some uncertainty in her eyes, she didn't exactly know if she should tell him.

"Well, you know the taxi that was waiting for me downstairs…" Max started

"Yeah…" Alec said not understanding what it was that she was trying to say.

"The driver… he parked in the quiet alley and locked me in. He said something about me making him money by that he probably meant prostituting. I made it look like I called the police, so he would open the car. He pulled the knife and threatened to kill me. That was when I donno I just lost it I guess, I wasn't myself…I killed that man." Max said, the last four words were barely a whisper.

Alec's facial expression changed to serious, concerned and a bit worried. (Picture his face when Max told him she killed Ben in Love among the runes"

"Maxie, it was self defence," Alec said before even thinking.

"Self Defence ?!" Max said and let out a bitter laugh.

"Alec, it was not self defence it was a murder, he was the ordinary and I am a soldier, I was trained to disarm people, I could have just beaten him up a little bit, but I butchered him and left him in the ally" Max sobbed quietly on Alec's shoulder.

They stood there like that. Alec wrapped his arms around Max because she started shivering.

"Maxie, lets just go home, will figure out what to do and what is going on. But for now you need some rest." Alec said, because he simply didn't know what else to do, other than try to comfort Max.

"Alec I am so sorry for ruining our date today." Max whispered softly in Alec's ear.

"You didn't ruin anything, besides there's always tomorrow… or tonight to make up for it…" Alec said with a small grin, which made Max smile a little bit.

That was one of the reasons why Max loved Alec so much, he could always make her smile, even when she felt like breaking down and crying.

Max woke up to the sound of her alarm clock which was set on 7.00 am, to give just enough time for her to get a shower get dressed and eat something.

But Max didn't feel like doing all those things, all she wanted was stay in this warm bed with Alec and not go to school.

After all what was the reason for going? She has made her choice

It's not like her and Logan were together, even though he didn't even have a clue about that. So why would she need to go??? No reason in particular, but still she knew it would be better if she got the cure in case she sneezed on the poor guy.

"Ok, I guess I'll go". Max thought as she threw the blanket off of her and Alec who was still asleep. He mumbled something in his sleep and tried to pull the blanket, but realised that he was grabbing the air, since the blanket was on the floor.

"Maxie, did you have to throw the blanket of?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Wake up sleepy head." Max said and gave him a kiss just before she grabbed the dry towel and went to get a shower.

"Cindy Wakey-wakey" Max yelled from the kitchen.

About five minutes later Cindy walked out of the bedroom, her hair was a mess, and she probably couldn't be bothered taking the make up off, because the mascara or eyeliner was all smudged.

"Morning Cindy!" Max said cheerfully.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked her.

"I'd love one." Cindy said her eyes were half closed and it looked like she was going to drop on the floor asleep any second. But Max handed her the big cup, and as soon as Cindy smelled the aroma of the coffee her eyes were wide open only to see Max grinning.

"Boo what's got into you? You're grinning from ear to ear." Cindy said.

"Nothing…" Max answered innocently.

"I'm sure it's nothing, and that's why you were tossing and turning all night, that even I could hear and couldn't fall asleep." Cindy mumbled quietly as she took a sip of coffee. If Max was a human there would be no way that she heard what Cindy said, but she wasn't a regular human, and she heard what Cindy said loud and clear.

"What???" Max exclaimed and gave that 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look.

"Hon, just because I'm not a transgenic, it doesn't mean that I'm deaf. Oh and next time please don't scream his name out at three in the morning." Cindy simply said.

"Umm let's just change the subject, huh?" Max suggested.

"Sure, how about Logan and Asha are coming today."

"Cindy are you doing it on purpose?" Max asked because she was getting frustrated.

"Nah boo, I'm just really sleepy and you know that I'm not really talkative when I don't get my sleep, so what I'll do is go back to bed and get some sleep. Have a good day boo, and Good luck with Logan." Cindy said as she gave Max a hug and a kiss on the fore head. Then she dragged her feet to the bedroom.

The day wasn't going so good for Max first she tripped on the stairs and totally twisted her ankle because she was running late (as usual)

Then there was this girl with a milkshake who 'accidentally' spilled it all over Max's top, because she was so damn jealous of her being with Alec. And to top all that on lunch time her skirt went up because of the stupid wind, in front of well…. everyone.

This was the most embarrassing day Max had had, she was ready to blow up any minute just like a bomb waiting for someone to activate it.

But thankfully it was time to go home, but Max wasn't really looking forward to it, because she'd have to face Logan.

The apartment was about fifteen minute walk from school, but she wasn't in a hurry, especially today.

When she got home Logan and Asha were already there, she heard their voices, which were coming form the kitchen.

"Hey!" Max said with a genuine smile.

"Hey Max" Logan replied and Asha waived and mouthed 'hello'

"So…. How was your flight?" Max asked trying to start some sort of conversation.

"It was umm…. Long" Asha said as she searched for the word in Logan's eyes.

"Would you like a cup of tea? Coffee? Coke?" Max asked and with each question she raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer, but not getting a response.

She went over to the fridge and got herself a can of diet coke.

The room was silent, the only thing that Max could hear was breathing…

"Max me and Logan want to talk to you about something…." Asha started

"Yeah…" Logan added.

"You see, after you left, me and Asha discovered this connection between us, it's more like a bond…" Logan said with a sigh of relief.

Max couldn't believe she was hearing all that, for a moment she wondered if it was her imagination, but no it was totally real.

She was just standing there and blinking, suddenly realisation hit her, she was only gone for a week, but Logan already found himself a substitute for her.

Max just couldn't believe it, what if she was still head over hills in love with Logan, and he told her this.

"Oh he wouldn't live long enough to take another breath" The little voice said with a small laugh in her head.

But Logan was in for a surprise, because Max was gonna tell him about Alec.

"Logan I want to tell you something too." Max said in a very calm voice.

"Ok fine I admit that Logan and Asha is a shock, and it kinda hurt, but I don't care, anymore." Max thought. And then she noticed that Asha was trying really hard to keep a straight face, she was about to crack up laughing.

"What is so funny Asha?" Max almost yelled, but then remembered in time to keep her voice cool.

"Max we're just kidding." Asha barely said in between the laughs and then hi fived Logan, adding.

"Great idea Logan!"

"Wait a minute you two just played me!" Max yelled not caring about keeping cool anymore.

"Well, DUH" Asha said and laughed again. Max was about to slap the bitch, but Logan joined her, so now both of them were laughing like two idiots.

"You were testing my emotions!" Max spat out. Suddenly the laughing stopped, because angry max is bad, but when she's angry at you that's worse!

"But you passed the test! I never had a doubt, but I just wanted to make sure, that after almost a year of not being able to touch you feelings still were true." Logan said, with a smile.

"Well maybe you should have had a doubt, because me and you are history!" Max yelled and threw a can of coke at Logan.

"Max it was just a joke, get over it!" Logan said. Max couldn't believe what she was hearing, Logan was a jerk, but he probably always hid it from her, two years of knowing him and she had never seen or known that side of Logan.

"Then get this joke: Me and Alec are together"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Logan said sarcastically. But Max just raised her left eyebrow.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you're with that asshole, the jerk that you hate more than anything in this world?"

"Is it really that hard to believe? Oh and it's the jerk that I love more than anything in this world" Max said looking Logan straight in the eye, who couldn't handle the challenge and blinked after couple of seconds.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you're either telling the truth or are a really good actress." Logan said still smiling, he was so confident that Max wouldn't do something like this to him. But he was wrong…very wrong.

Max didn't say anything, she just continued staring at Logan.

"Max you cant be serious!" Logan said, but it was more of a question then a statement.

"Actually I've never been more serious." Max replied coldly.

"This is just too much for me to deal with right now." Logan said after putting some thought into what he was going to say next.

"We could talk about this some other time, if you want to that is. But for now I suggest you make a hotel reservation." Max said as she handed him the cordless phone and left the room.

"Well this didn't go so well…" Asha said after she was sure that Max wasn't there.

"Not it didn't" Logan said with a heavy sigh.

"Do you really think that she was serious about her and Alec?"

"I don't know now… maybe, maybe not."

"Ok but if she was serious, we could still make that hotel reservation, and make that joke of ours a reality," Asha said with a cheeky smile.

"Sounds like a plan" Logan replied with a smile of his own.

"Gotcha!" Came a voice from the shadows.

"Max! You were listening the whole time?" Logan asked, his jaw dropped. He knew he was busted.

"I know that it wasn't a joke, you two just wanted to see what I would do, but if I didn't take it so well you could always say that it's a joke. Logan your just not man enough to say the truth to my face." Max said as she leaned on the doorframe.

"No Max that's not it…" Logan tried to get out of this situation.

"Then what is it, huh? Once I said I was seeing someone else you had to settle with the second best thing? Is that it?" Max questioned.

"No.." Logan tried to deny lamely.

"Whatever!" Max said not even willing to hear him out.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed

"This is also about you too, I asked you to go on this mission, it was meant to be for us! For a chance to be together once again. But you went off and screwed the first guy in your sight!" Logan shouted

"For your information we weren't together before, oh… unless you mean dancing around each other for a year, like two dumb teenagers!" Max shouted back

"So all you care about is sex? Is that it?" Logan yelled no longer having control his voice or emotions.

"Well it's not ALL I care about, but yes, I'm a young woman and I have my needs!" Max replied.

"Then you're a whore." Logan yelled. Max blurred and she was ten inches away from him. She wanted to hit or spit on him, to see the pleasure of him dying in from of her, but she knew that once she calms down she'd regret it. So she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

Logan realised that he went OVER the line, but it was too late to take it all back, because the words settled in.

Max was controlling her anger, her eyes narrowed as she pointed at the door and said one word

"Out" Logan knew that he better leave now before things get out of hand for him. So he obeyed her order. But before he left he said

"Max I'm sorry it turned out like that, I've never meant to hurt you, I hope we can talk this through later."

"There's nothing left for us to talk about, Logan. And I've just realised that I was in love with a different Logan, the one that supported me, helped me and comforted me when I needed it, but this Logan-I have no idea who he is, but he's definitely not the same person that I fell in love with. Now I know that I've made the right choice, by being with Alec, and I hope that you and Asha can find happiness together." That was the last thing she said before she closed the door.

She sat down on the couch and hugged the cushion. She remained sited in that position until Alec, Dana OC and Lane got home. So she told everything that happened.

(Half and hour later)

Max put everything that happened today behind her and actually had fun just drinking beer and talking. She remembered that she wasn't alone, she had friends who were her family and a great boyfriend who cared about her. She felt loved, admired, happy and wanted that was all she could ask for.

It was fun until they ran out of beer so Lane and Dana decided to drive to the store to get some more. They were gone for about five minutes, when the doorbell rang.

"Well that was fast." Max said in a cheerful voice as she opened the door only to find Logan standing on the other side.

"Logan what are you doing here?" Max asked. She was sure that she told him that they had nothing to talk about.

"Oh I think Alec would know." Logan replied bitterly.

"What are you talking about Logan?" Max questioned but didn't let him in.

"Alec! Alec, come here you son of a bitch!" Logan yelled on top of his lungs, ignoring Max's shushing sounds.

"Just let me in, Max. I want an explanation." Logan pleaded, he was about to cry, and Max wondered what Alec could have done, that was so bad, well besides being with her.

Logan pushed his way through looking in every room for the young transgenic, he finally found him siting in the lounge room.

"You fucken murderer!" Logan shouted at the younger man. But Alec had no idea what he was talking about.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Logan questioned.

"Logan calm down, and explain what you're talking about." Alec said. But Logan didn't reply he just handed Alec videotape, so he just popped it into the VCR and pressed play.

It turned out to be a news report, about a man in his mid forties. He was murdered yesterday about seven blocks from their apartment. But Alec still didn't understand what that had to do with him or Logan. So just stared at Logan.

"You killed my uncle in cold blood, you son of a bitch." Logan spat out.

"Logan this is a miss understanding" Max stepped into the argument.

"No it's not Max, my uncles neck was snapped, the tests came back and the forensics say that it had to be someone extremely strong to do that kind of damage, and besides the killer left the DNA samples. Your blood, Alec."

"No, it's not, he's not a killer. He didn't do it." Max tried to convince Logan.

"Yes, Max believe it, your beloved boyfriend is a cold blooded murderer, well unless you know another person with feline DNA."

"Logan, I'm telling you this is a misunderstanding, Alec didn't kill anyone."

"Oh so you think that a panther ran all the way from the zoo to kill my uncle?" Logan laughed bitterly.

"No, I'm saying that Alec isn't the only transgenic here."

"Oh, so now you want to take the blame to save his ass like you always do? Sorry to disappoint you Max, but it's time that Alec faced theconsequencesof his actions." Logan said as he took a gun out of his jacket and fired two shots.

#################################A/N##############################

Hey every1 thank u for ur reviews! I appreciate, so here's the nu chappie, hope u liked it, kinda a cliffhanger ending, but i'll try 2 update soon so u'll no wat happens next....if u review!!!!!!

Thanx!!!!


	16. You can run, but you can't hide

**You can run but you can't hide.**

Title: Cure for all the questions.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me!!!

Summary: Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her???

Pairing: M/A

**Chapter 16.**

Max didn't exactly know what has happened after she heard the shots that were fired by Logan. Her memory was kind of blurry. She tried lifting her right hand but realised that she was strapped to a bed. Her eyes were soar.

'I must have been crying for a while,' Max thought.

So there she was lying in some bed, which she was strapped down to. It was dark so she figured it was nighttime. She didn't have a clue where she was or why.

Max also wondered where the others are: OC, Logan, Dana, Lane and Alec…

Suddenly the memory came back to her and hit her in full force.

_# Flashback#_

She was on the floor holding Alec who was still barely breathing, Max was crying she couldn't stop. She was clutching his shirt, not wanting to let go, but at the same time she felt like a part of her was dying.

_# End Flshback#_

Fresh tears started rolling down Max's cheeks as a second flashback hit her.

_# Flashback#_

"Max we have to get him to a hospital, before it's too late" She heard someone say, but couldn't make out who the voice belonged to.

"He'll be ok, boo. He's a soldier he'll be fine."

"I am so sorry Max, I didn't know what kind of a man my uncle was, I didn't know what he could have done to you. I'm so sorry Max." Came Logan's voice.

"You should have at least heard me out, now look what you've done" Max whispered between sobs.

_# End Flashback#_

"Oh God" Max whispered choking on her tears.

_# Flashback#_

I'm sorry Max, but he didn't make it…" Came Lane's voice, Max could see that he's been crying too.

"No, no, no….he can't die. He can't just leave me here! NO" Max screamed as she wanted to fall on the floor, but Lane caught her and sat her down on the chair.

"This is your fucking fault that he's gone now!" Max screamed at Logan, she wanted to punch him up so badly but knew that it would be an easy out for him. So she took the metal chair that she was sitting on and started hitting Logan furiously with it over and over again, even when he lost conciseness she still didn't stop. She kept hitting him until her hands went numb. She threw that chair on her left and dropped on her knees.

Hurting Logan wouldn't bring Alec back, but at least she felt a little bit better now, but that pain was still there and she knew that it wouldn't go away.

She got to her feet and ran past Cindy and Dana, who were crying too. She ran fast not thinking where she was running, and frankly she didn't care. All she wanted was to run away from everything she knew in a hope that maybe this is just a nightmare and when she'll wake up next to Alec she'd realise that it was just a dream, just a horrible dream.

But she knew that the pain was too great to be a dream. So she ran even faster but she always knew that she could run but she couldn't hide from that pain of losing the one she loved.

###################################A/N##############################

Hey everyone! Here's my next chapter. And as you might have guessed Logan's uncle is the guy who was planning on raping Max in the chapter 14-Dark side. Oh and max still didn't tell Logan or anyone else that she killed Logan's uncle.

But you will just have to wait to find out what will b in the next chapter and I think I'll tell you in the next chapter why Max woke up in that place strapped down to the bed. So yeh…. Thanx for the reviews, keep em coming!!! 


	17. 55 hours down, 17 to go

**55 hours down, 17 to go.**

Title: Cure for all the questions.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me!

Summary: Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her?

Pairing: M/A

**Chapter 17.**

She ran fast not looking back. All she knew was she had to run away, far far away from everything and everyone she knew. She had to get away hoping to forget.

Then suddenly she stopped and leaned on the nearest tree, but then turned around and started punching it until her knuckles were bleeding badly, pain was the only thing that gave her a tiny glimpse into the reality.

She quietly sat down under the tree and stared at the sky. Just now she noticed that it was dark she had no idea where she was, and frankly she didn't care, but it looked like some kind of a park, it didn't seem friendly though, the shadows of the trees were moving from side to side as the wind blew. This atmosphere would freak anyone out, any one but Max who was still in shock.

She looked straight ahead at the trees and the beautiful shiny stars in the background.

She kept looking not blinking, her cheeks were as dry as a desert now, because it was very windy and she could not cry any longer. After a while she looked at her bleeding knuckles and smiled sadly as she looked through the pocket of her tight jeans and got out a small bladed knife and split both of her wrists. She dropped the knife on the cold ground and tilted her head back and leaned on the tree with her eyes closed. In the moonlight it looked like a liquid crystal slid down her cheek as a sad smile spread across her full lips.

"Get me out of these" Max yelled on top of her lungs.

She heard someone running down the corridor. And in a minute there was a young woman that looked like a nurse by the way she was dressed and a middle aged man who Max guess was the doctor.

"What the hell am I doing?" Max yelled.

"Please calm down." Max heard someone say. But that did not stop her, there was nothing that could stop her at this stage, she could pretty much rip out the cuffs to get her free, but then she noticed the bandages on her wrists.

"Why am I here? Get me out of these" Max questioned and yelled at the same time.

Half an hour later she was in another room and on the bed with no cuffs. Max was staring at the ceiling, when the doctor walked in accompanied by a nurse.

"Can somebody please explain to me what the HELL is going on?" Max said looking at the doctor.

"Miss Lovell you are kept under a 72 hour suicide watch, and well you will be kept in here for another 17 hours. So I'd advise you to follow the nurse to get some breakfast, you must be starving."

The doctor seemed friendly, and genially trying to help. But all Max wanted was to get out of this place, and figure out how she's going to deal with everything. But she knew that escaping from the hospital might blow her cover, not that she cared about it anymore, frankly she didn't care about anything anymore, there was too many thoughts running through her mind, so she decided to block everything out…

(Meanwhile)

In a hospital room a nurse and a doctor were attending an unconscious young man.

"He is very lucky man to survive that many surgeries, hopefully the damage to the brain wont be too serious, but only time will tell." The doctor stated just before leaving the nurse in the room.

A/N

Hi everi1...

i no it has been a whileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee since i last updated.

These were just soo mani things in my life, n i just didnt have enuff time to write.

Im reali sori...but i'm gettin bak into it. Thanks 2 ur reveiws...they r a HUGE inspiration 2 me.

So thanks everi1, n it's nice 2 no, that u guys actuali enjoy my writing.

So bye 4 now, i'll b bak soon with the update.


	18. Some wounds never heal

**Some wounds never heal.**

Title: Cure for all the questions.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me!

Summary: Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her?

Pairing: M/A

**Chapter 18...** _(finally) _

Four days had passed since Alec's death, almost three days have gone by since Max tried to take her own life.

She still didn't go to the morgue, she hasn't even seen his body… She couldn't… it would only prove that he was really gone, forever and that he wasn't coming back to give her that 'I'm always alright' smirk.

Max was in denial….. She didn't want to face the truth…..

There was only one thing in the apartment that would take her away from the reality…at least for a couple of minutes….

Max headed to her bedroom…to Alec's bedroom looking for his whiskey bottles.

"Alec's whiskey…" Max whispered softly with a small sad smile, remembering the days when she caught Alec drinking that…especially the day that Rachel died…

Now Max knew how much it hurt to lose the one she loved. It didn't just hurt her, it was killing her from the inside, terrorizing her soul.

She slowly took the lid off and emptied the bottle in a few seconds. OC cautiously entered the room and watched Max empty the bottle but couldn't and wouldn't do anything about it, her 'mother hen' behavior was the last thing that Max wanted. Cindy also knew that her boo needed to stay strong.

"Wanna share that with you boo, honey?" OC said softly as she took a sit on the floor next to Max and gave her a comforting hug.

"Of course" came Max's reply as she opened and handed Cindy another bottle.

"Boo what are you gon do now?" OC asked, as she looked as Max with sad lowered to the floor eyes.

"I don't know…..But I don't want to go back to Seattle……not yet."

"It's aiite, we can stay here for as long as you want, but since no ones sponsoring us anymore, we should consider getting new jobs, and getting your life on track"

"I don't want to let go…… I still think that he'd walk through that door like nothing ever happened….."Max whispered and the hot tears rolled down red cheeks…….

"Boo it'll take time…." OC whispered wiping the tears from Max's cheeks

"This pain won't go away…." Max replied as fresh tears formed in her now liquid eyes.

EVANESCENCE-_**My Immortal**_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

The next week was a blur for the loved ones that Alec left behind. Max, Cindy, Dana and Lane drank alcohol during the night and slept during the day. None of them accepting what happened, yet not ready to face the reality and ignoring the calls from the hospital.

They were soldiers consumed by the pain and grief…. Too paralysed to move on with their lives with out Alec.

"We gotta stop living our lives like this, we have to get our shit together, pretty boy wouldn't want us to mop around like this…." Cindy whispered softly.

"You're right……me and Lane should go home and give ya'll some space, sides you and Max should get some proper sleep"

"Ok" was all that Max said as she climbed on the bed and was fast asleep.

Cindy walked the couple to the door and they arranged to check up on Max the following day.

Cindy walked into Max's room and pulled a blanket over Max's sleeping form and picked up the five empty bottles the liquor of which was mostly consumed by Max and Lane off the floor and walked to the kitchen.

**(Max dreaming)**

It was dark and she couldn't even see her hands that were stretched in front of her looking out for any obstacles…even though Max had no idea where she was she started walking forward until she almost walked over something…or maybe someone?

Wait what is this? Max questioned herself….. as the dream was a bit weird….it seemed a little bit tooo real.

She dropped to her knees, suddenly there was a dull light hardly allowing her to see……..

"ALEC" Max screamed as she slid closer to him, his shirt soaked in blood. Max looked around only nownow noticing that there was water….dirty water, suddenly she realised they were in a sewer.

"Alec you're going to be fine…." Max whispered with fear corrupting her as her consciences was playing cruel games with her, letting her relive her lover's death.

"Maxie I'm alright" Alec replied with a reassuring smirk.

"Are you nuts? Your bleeding, you were shot, we need to get you to the hospital before it's too late"

"Maxie I'm fine…."

"No, you're not fine!…..you need medical attention or….you will die ……again" Max whispered and looked at Alec giving him a pleading look almost begging him to listen to her.

"Max seriously…look…" Alec replied and lifted his shirt revealing a tiny scar from a bullet, which by the looks of it was shot point blank aimed at his heart. Then he parted a small area of hair above his left eye, which looked like it was recently shaved off. Max took a step towards him to see it better, and yet she saw another fresh scar, which just started healing.

"But, but…..you were just bleeding……. I don't understand…." Max whispered searching for the answer in his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Wounds heal Maxie…. But in our case they just heal much faster." He replied as he got up and started walking.

"Wait….where are you going?" Max yelled as she ran u to him and grabbed his arm too afraid to let him go.

"Back to where I belong" he said with a small smile.

"Does this mean you're dead?" Max asked looking up into his eyes.

"No Maxie, I'm very much alive"

"Don't walk away… let me stay with you here… forever."

"For that to happen Maxie, you'll have to find me first…." He replied as he disappeared into the darkness, his last words echoing.

"ALEC…. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME AGAIN! " Max screamed on top of her lungs, but it was pointless, he didn't come back.

**(End of Dream)**

"Boo wake up…" OC repeated over and over again gently shaking Max, trying to stop her nightmares.

Max's eyes suddenly were wide open, as if she wasn't sleeping a minute ago.

"He's alive" Max said and she repeated that over ten times as she started getting dressed.

"Boo….who's alive?" Cindy asked, confused by what Max was whispering and what she was doing.

"Alec" was the only thing that Max said.

"Max we've been through this…. He's dead, you gotta accept that horrible truth."

"How do you know that…. none of us have actually seen the body…."

"No but we've all heard what the doctors have told us…"

"Alec's very much alive, he survived…the wounds healed…Look Cindy I'm not asking you to believe me, I'm asking you not to stop me…not now…" Max said as she walked out of the door leaving Cindy lost in her thoughts, it wasn't long until she as well followed Max thought the door.

"Boo wait up!"

"Hun where are you going in the middle of the night? The morgue is closed" Cindy asked as she ran to the lift where Max was waiting.

"I'm not going to the morgue just yet, I want to see lane and Dana first." Max replies as the elevator's doors opened and the two of them stepped in.

**(Earlier that day)**

"It's almost unbelievable now fast you recovered. The bandages were taken of within five days" the doctor said still not believing his patients fast recovery as he walked into his office where a young man was sitting

"Sir could you please tell me how I got shot?" came the young mans question after all the silence.

"Apparently you were a witness to some crime, you and your wife drove all the way to Atlanta from New York to get away from the danger…But you were probably followed….Unfortunately your wife wasn't as lucky as you…. she didn't make it through the operations." The Doctor said with sympathy as he took a sit at his desk.

"I…don't remember having a wife…. I doubt that I've ever been to New York… I don't remember anything…." The man said and looked down with deep sadness in his hazel eyes.

"The amnesia was expected, but the memories will come back…in time"

"What if they never do?"

"I'm sorry son, but in that case nothing can be done, you'll just have to make new ones…."

"What do I do now? Do I have a family?"

"No one came forward but the receptionists called up a few organisations and your wife's family. As we found out your parents died in a car accident when you were 18 that was the only family that you had, your wife's relatives are in Australia, and they won't pick up her body as there was a dispute over her marrying you."

"Ohh…." Was all that man could say.

"There's a package for you that came today with the new Ids that the photos were taken for last week." the doctor said as he handed him a big yellow envelope.

The young man opened the envelope, which contained a new passport of Alexander Nelson with a photo of a young male in his early twenties with sparkling hazel eyes with a hint of gold. In the same envelope also was a driver's licence and a new bank cark with a letter from the bank telling him to come into their nearest bank branch to set up new password for his trust fund.

"So this is it?"

"No there are also a few things that were on you when you were brought into the hospital" the doctor said as he handed him a metal box, which contained a heart-shaped white gold pendant with a purple stone and a chain from the same white gold. The young man reached into the box and took out the necklace and just gazed at it somewhat lost in thoughts.

"Must've been your wife's"

"Probably… I don't know"

There were also a couple of hundred dollar notes. Which the man put in his pocket. And looked at the Doctor.

"Thanks Doc, for everything." The man said.

"Just make sure you don't end up here again…take care" Came a reply and the young man turned on his heel with a small smile and walked out of the office.

He stood out side of the hospital wondering where he should go now… After a few minutes he took a deep breath and started walking forward not looking back…….

**A/N**

I know it's been a long time, and I know ya'll think I've given up……Truth is I almost have….its been ages since I last updated, but every time I wrote the damn 18th chapter and was bout to post it, I just suddenly disliked it, so I had to write another one...so aften four attemptsI finally wrote this one...i hope ya'll like it...

Pliz review and let me know what you think

p.s. i know it doesnt take that long to pick up a body n all...i just needed some time for Alec...I mean Alexander to recover... hope ya'll understand.


	19. Alive

**Alive**

Title: Cure for all the questions.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me!

Summary: Alec, Max and OC are sent on a mission to a high school in order to find a cure for the virus, but what will Max find on this all new experience for her?

Pairing: M/A

**Chapter 19

* * *

**

He didn't know where he was supposed to go or what to do now. He knew that if he needed answers he should head back to New York and go from there. But before that he needed to visit the bank.

It took a few minutes to reset his account. But it took quite a while for Alexander to recover the shock and surprise from the number of zeros at the end of his bank account left to him by his parents.

"Twelve million dollars" He whispered…not believing. But the more he thought about it the more questions his brain came up with.

If he was so rich how come he had to run from New York with his wife. And why none of his friends came to help him…. or maybe he didn't have any…. and yet another question…why didn't he have friends? And why couldn't he hire bodyguards or something? All this thoughts and questions started giving him a migraine.

He walked out of the bank with two grand in his pocket and headed for the nearest taxi stand around to get a ride to the airport.

* * *

…. Evening...

Max knocked on the metal door non-stop until her knuckles went white. Her thoughts went back to her dream that she had an hour ago. Maybe it was just her mind playing games with her. Her brain was telling her to stop this nonsense, go home get some sleep and deal with the fact that he's dead, and not coming back. But her heart was crying out to her to follow her instincts to follow that small hope that flashed before her eyes in her sleep.

"Hey Max" Dana said and stepped aside letting Max and OC in. Her eyes bloodshot, as if she was crying even after they left Max's.

"Listen…this is gonna sound insane. But I don't think Alec is dead" Max blurred out and waited for Dana to say something like…'you're upset we all are…. but…' Instead Max saw how her eyes lit up with hope.

"I'm listening" Dana said and led max to the couch.

"I had this dream…and I guess. It made me wonder. We never saw his body. All we got was a phone call. He didn't have any identification on him…. I mean...what if?"

"Then let's go check out the morgue now." Dana said as she got up and grabbed a bag throwing it over her shoulder.

"Shouldn't we tell Lane?" Max asked. She was grateful that Dana didn't question her mental health.

"No…knowing him he wouldn't believe us. We better do it ourselves. We'll break in and dig through the files." Max just nodded in agreement.

"OC do you mind waiting for us here." Max asked unsure of how her friend would react.

"Ya go ahead Boo, I don't want to have breaking and entering on my blank criminal record. So don't worry about me…I'll sit this one out" She replied with a smile and took a sit on the couch.

"Oh and if Lane wakes up…tell him we went to the bar or something like that." Dana said and put her boots on.

"Ya got it honey" OC replied just before she heard the two alpha X5 females walk out the door.

* * *

…..City Morgue….

"There's got to be something here…." Dana said as she looked through the files for the third time.

"Maybe I was wrong…. I was just looking for hope…but I guess it's not possible…he's really gone" Max whispered and swallowed hard as if there was a rock in her throat.

"Don't say that!" Dana almost yelled.

"Look I know why I'm following my freaky dreams…. but why are you helping me?"

"Because…. he mans the world to you and Lane. As for me…he's the closest person to a family or a brother I'll ever have. And I can't just give up like that." Dana said and took a deep breath.

"Alright" Max gave in with a sigh and started going through the files again while Dana searched the desk. Which had a lot of paper work on it. She opened the drawers filled with all sorts of things: stationary, chocolate, condoms, scraps of paper…you name it…

Max heard her digging all the junk, but then she heard her stop and gasp, at that she turned around to see Dana holding a picture

"It's him…there's a date on the back" Dana whispered and handed Max the picture.

"That's yesterday's date…" Max said, her voice deceptively calm.

"He's alive…"

* * *

A/N...well i actually gave up on this story...funny that...the100threview changed my mind...so im Back!

Pliz review


	20. NOTE

Sorry, I haven't posted this note earlier.

Ok…this story is finished, but I will post a sequel, hopefully soon, but im currently working on my other stories and I got my final exams coming up soon, but no I haven't forgotten or abandoned the story.

It will continue...


End file.
